<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hey world'. Total drama world tour. Noah love story. by Tryingmikeywinters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631704">Hey world'. Total drama world tour. Noah love story.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryingmikeywinters/pseuds/Tryingmikeywinters'>Tryingmikeywinters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Total Drama (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also on quotev and wattpad, Bisexual Female Character, F/M, Fanfiction, Love, Spelling mistakes (some), Total Drama World Tour, malexfemaleoc, noahxfemaleoc, noahxoc - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryingmikeywinters/pseuds/Tryingmikeywinters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie is back for another Total Drama series, things are going amazingly with her boyfriend, and she still keeps in touch with her new friends from the first series. But when two new contestants join the game, one of them seeming to love trouble, will Frankie be able to handle this series?</p><p>Book 2/4 of the Moore series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>NoahxOC noahxfemaleoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1) Walk like an Egyptian part 1.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting with Noah, behind Duncan and Courtney, Frankie watches as an airport comes into view, as well as Chris McLean.</p><p>"I am so not ready for this" Frankie mutters to herself, smiling when she hears Noah laughing from besides her, sighing when he hears Chris say something about introducing the contestants.</p><p>"Courtney!" Chris announces, watching as Courtney, way too enthusiastic, waves.</p><p>"Duncan, Frankie, Heather, Gwen, Leshawna!" Chris introduces. Frankie watches as Heather's stops, grinning when Gwen runs into her.</p><p>"Are there reserved seats? I.e. can I have a seat that is not behind Heather's pony hair" Gwen grumbles. Frankie snickers.</p><p>"Hey! My ecstentions are made of human hair!" Heather states, arms crossed.</p><p>"You learn something new everyday" Duncan smirks as Gwen grins, Courtney looking unimpressed. Frankie raises an eye brow, sensing that something has changed between Duncan and Gwen. Ignoring the teens, Chris looks to the second coach.</p><p>"Lindsey! Owen, DJ and Harold" Chris grins, grin changing into a frown when he hears Owen whining. </p><p>"Sweet strawberry preserves!" Owen shouts as DJ walks out of the coach, holding Owen in his arms.</p><p>"He's afraid of flying, remember?" DJ reminds Chris, moving out of the way so Harold could get out of the coach.</p><p>"Aerophobia, from the Latin. As opposed to aeronausiphobia, the fear of air sickness" Harold explains, stepping down from the coach.</p><p>"Keep up the fascinating facts and I'm gonna be areonauseous all over you" Noah sneers, pouting when Frankie snickers. </p><p>"And returning favourites, Noah, Cody and-"</p><p>"Yo, yo, yo! This years winner is in the house, er, bus, uh, runway!" Ezekiel interrupts Chris, sounding rather cocky.</p><p>"Where's the plane eh?" the homeschooled brunette asks curiously, looking around the runway.</p><p>"I know right? Let's fly" Izzy cheers, jumping onto an unexpecting Ezekiel, making him and the red head topple over. </p><p>"Oh hey, Izzy is back! Also returning this season, Tyler and Bridgette!" Chris announces, watching in amusement as the two trip over Ezekiel and Izzy.</p><p>"You Chris! You for got to introduce me!" Ezekiel reminds Chris from his spot in the total drama dog pile.</p><p>"And Ezekiel" Chris sighs before suddenly perking up.</p><p>"Oh no" Frankie mutters to herself. Noah snickers, having heard the blonde.</p><p>"Now to mix things up and keep it fresh, we're adding two new competitors. He's an honour roll student with a diplomat for a dad and an amazing ability to charm the pants off of most species, Alejandro" Chris introduces with a grin, guestering to a new coach. </p><p> </p><p>Raising an eyebrow, Frankie watches as a handsome tanned man with long brown hair walks out of the coach.</p><p>"Hey look, it's you if you weren't a nerd" Frankie jokes, gasping when Noah suddenly tickles her. Smiling, Alejandro helps Izzy and Bridgette up, turning Bridgette into a stuttering mess.</p><p>"Uh, I uh, I have a boyfriend" the blonde blushes. Smiling, Alejandro turns to help Tyler and Ezekiel.</p><p>"Allow me, amigos" the tall man insists, holding out his hand to help the teens up. </p><p>"I like girls" Tyler clarifies. Frankie turns, laughing into her boyfriends shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>"And she's a sugar addicted super fan, with sixteen total drama blogs, Sierra!". Out jumps a tall hyper girl with long purple hair.</p><p>"Oh my gosh! I love you guys! This is the greatest day of my life!" Sierra shouts, hyperventilating.</p><p>"Anyone have a paper bag I can breath into?" she asks curiously. Frankie raised an eyebrow at the purple head girl, flinching when a loud creaking noise fills the air. Turning to find the source of the noise, her eyes widen at the sight of a large rickety plane.</p><p>"Excuse me, I'd like to express some concern about the safety of the plane" Courtney speaks up, eyeing the mess that was meant to fly everyone around the world.</p><p>"Relax, it's perfectly safe" Chris waves her off, watching as a part of the plane fell from its place, landing on the ground and allowing several raccoons to escape.</p><p>"Now boarding!" Chris shouts, pretending that nothing happened.</p><p> </p><p>"No! I can't ride in that! Call the United Nations! Call a cab! No! I'm not doing this! I'm out! I'm unethical!" Owen cries hysterically. Frankie doesn't know whether to frown or laugh, especially when Chris hits Owen over the head with a frying pan.</p><p>"Anyone else got a problem with it?" Chris ask curiously with an innocent smile, frying pan in hand. Everyone shakes their heads while Frankie mutters something about liking her face.</p><p>"Now boarding on a voyage to a million big ones, we're saving you a first class seat for all the drama on, total drama, world toooouuur" Chris sings, facing the camera with a grin.</p><p>"Seriously?" Duncan mutters. Frankie snickers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>While taking the contestants on a tour of the plane, Chris explains a new twist for this season, singing, </p><p>"Really?" Frankie mutters, leaning into Noah's side.</p><p>"Ooh, fun. I love singing!" Courtney beams.</p><p>"Ha! Well I don't. Girls sing, little birdies sing. Duncan do not sing!" the green haired boy dismisses. Frankie frowns, wondering what was up with her friend. </p><p>"Think I'll get to beatbox?" Harold asks, curious.</p><p>"I'll beat you if you try" Duncan threatens. Frankie's frown deepens. </p><p> </p><p>"Why are you doing this to us?" Heather demands, staring at Chris with an unimpressed scowl.</p><p>"Singing reality shows are huge! And the worse the singing, the higher the ratings! Which is why in this show, there will be no vocal coaches or rehearsals, or warnings" Chris explains with an all too happy grin. Frankie sighs dramatically, really not all that surprised by Chris.</p><p>"Any who" Chris starts, ignoring the looks of anger and annoyance being sent his way by the competitors.</p><p>"This is the dining area, where you'll enjoy inflight meals" Chris explains, gesturing to the room everyone was currently in.</p><p>"Not for long eh! Prepare to lose to the Zeke!" Ezekiel shouts, overly confident.</p><p>"Ok so not trying to be mean here but you do know that you gut voted off first last time right?" Gwen reminds him. </p><p>"Word. But I spent every minute since making sure that don't happen again. I'm stronger, faster, smarter-" Ezekiel starts to explain, only to be cut off by Chris.</p><p>"Chattier, blabbier, can't shut uppier. now zip it, and let me finish the tour so we can get this bird in flight" Chris snaps, making Eziekiel shrink back.</p><p>"Is there a ladies room?" Leshawna suddenly speaks up before Chris can continue talking. Frankie waits for him to snap at Leshawna like he did with Ezekiel, but is surprised when he actually looks happy. oh no, what is he up to?</p><p>"Just through there" he nods with that signature smirk of his. </p><p>"Good, cause I gotta make a deposit" Leshawna comments before making her way to the rest room.</p><p>"Seriously?" Leshawna shouts, her voice ricocheting of the walls.</p><p>"That's the new confessional" Chris explains, an amused grin finding its way to his face when the contestants groan.  </p><p>"Through here is the luxurious economy class, where the loosing teams get to stay" Chris explains with a grin.</p><p>"Ok but where are the beds?" Lindsey asks curious, looking around the ratty plane. </p><p>"Owen, care to demonstrate?" Chris gestures to Owen with a grin. The contestants turn to see a snoring Owen strapped to a seat. </p><p>"Fun" Frankie mutters to herself. </p><p> </p><p>"No comfort for losers. Safety harness and emergency exit but no comfort here. Or here". Suddenly the new purple haired contestant, Sierra, laughed loudly. </p><p>"OMG Chris. I am just LOL". Frankie raises an eyebrow at at the girl.</p><p>"We should head to the winners compartment eh? Cause I ain't ever gonna sit back here! Ha, never!" Ezekiel shouts confidently.</p><p>"Is never your policy on mouthwash too homeschool?" Noah asks curiously. Covering his nose and looking at the boy in disgust. Frankie snickers quietly. </p><p> </p><p>Ignoring Ezekiel, Chris leads the contestants to an extravagant room with golden chairs and an expensive looking red rug. </p><p>"This is the first class cabin. The domain of each weeks winner" Chris explains, watching as the contestants looked around or sat in the chairs. Frankie chose to sit in a chair, sighing instantly.</p><p>"Man,this is nice" she comments, her eyes close in pure bliss.</p><p>"Oh definitely" Noah agrees, sitting back in the heaven that is the golden chair. </p><p> </p><p>"Now this is the kinda accommodations a lady deserves" the new contestant, Alejandro, flirts.</p><p>"They have ladies in first class too?" Lindsay asks dumbly, her eyes widening and her cheeks turning red when she realises that the pretty boy was talking about her.</p><p>"Oh, you mean me" she giggles.</p><p>"Good grief" Frankie mutters, her eyes still closed. Noah snickered before nudging her hand. She opens an eye, looking at him. He nods his head in the direction of Lindsay and Alejandro. Frankie turns to see a dejected looking Tyler, who's eyes suddenly brighten. </p><p>"Oh no" Frankie mutters, watching as Tyler tries to do a handspring, failing in his attempt to fully grab Lindsey's attention.</p><p>"Oh my gosh! poor....I'm blanking on his name. oh! Alejandro" Lindsay giggles.</p><p>"That's my name" Alejandro smiles at the blonde.</p><p>"And what a nice name. I could say it all day" Lindsay sighs dreamily.</p><p>"Please do" Alejandro flirts. Frankie rolls her eyes and turns to Noah.</p><p>"Thank you for not being like him" Frankie sighs dramatically. Noah chuckles.</p><p>"Thanks for not being like her" he replies, making her laugh lightly before turning back to Lindsay and Alejandro, only to find Alejandro looking at her with that smile if his. She frowns and grabs Noah's hand, pulling him from his seat walking close to Duncan and Courtney, who follows Chris into a new room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The new room was something else. A grand piano sits front and centre, an expensive looking rug lays beneath it. Various paintings line the walls and was that a, hot tub? </p><p>"How do we win this? My fair Leshawna loves a hot tub" Harold comments.</p><p>"Easy tiger. These are my quarters, and they're off limits! Clear?" Chris asks, staring at Harold, who nods, defeated. </p><p>"Oh Chris, I heart your limits" Sierra sighs fondly. Frankie raises an eyebrow before following Chris back into the dining area.</p><p>"That's pretty much it. I skipped the cargo hold and gallery but I'm sure you'll find those locations when I 'accidently' lock you in them" Chris laughs before falling slightly because of turbulence.</p><p>"Woah" Bridgette shouts suddenly, falling into Alejandro's awaiting lap. </p><p>"Senorita, are you ok?" he asked the flustered blonde. Frankie frowns, wondering if Alejandro was actually worried or if he was faking it.</p><p>"Is the world moving?" Bridgette asks, confused.</p><p>"Nope. But we are!" Izzy cheers, making Frankie chuckle.</p><p>"One more thing" Chris suddenly speaks up, gaining the contestants attention. </p><p>"I'm sure you remember something called the elimination ceremony. Takes place right in their my friends" Chris explains, pointing to an archway. Inside sat bleachers and, giant tiki heads?</p><p>"If you don't receive a bag of airline regulated peanuts-" "I got a peanut allergy yo. Or more like a sensitivity". Chris glares at Ezekiel, who had just interrupted him. </p><p>"You will be forced to take the drop of shame" Chris finishes his sentence, only to have Ezekiel suddenly speak up again.  </p><p>"Ok, I just don't like-" "Kind of like this!" Chris shouts, pushing Ezekiel off of the plane. Frankie fakes a gasp before clapping lightly.</p><p>"Great demonstration" she comments sarcastically. Hearing the sarcasm in her voice, Chris, as well as a few of the contestants, chuckle. </p><p>"Now! Too the dining area" Chris orders, walking off. The contestants following him for the hundredth time that day.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gathering in the dining area, everyone waits to hear what Chris has in store for them next.</p><p>"Every second we're getting closer to adventure, and further from mama" DJ mutters sullenly. Frankie pats his shoulder, giving him a small smile.</p><p>"Hey, we're all leaving someone. I'm leaving my little sister. But she, and your mama, they're gonna be watching us on TV, and they're gonna be cheering, even if we can't hear them". DJ sniffs and gives the blonde a thankful smile. Frankie grins and walks over to Noah, who rests his hand on her hip.</p><p>"You're way too good with words" he mutters. Frankie chuckles, but stop shorts when she notices a thoughtful looking Alejandro watching her. Suddenly, a ding is heard, and Chris pops out of nowhere in a black suit. </p><p>"Whenever you hear that friendly little bell, it's musical number time. So, let's hear it" Chris nods. </p><p>"But what are we supposed to sing?" Courtney asks curiously. </p><p>"You have to make it up as you go" Chris grins. Courtney shrugs and starts to sing.</p><p> </p><p>Courtney: Up!</p><p>Courtney and Izzy: Up!</p><p>Courtney, Izzy, Frankie and Sierra: Up!</p><p>Courtney, Izzy, Frankie, Lindsay and Sierra: Up!</p><p>Harold: Sing!</p><p>Cody and Harold: Sing!</p><p>Cody, DJ and Harold: Sing!</p><p>Cody, DJ, Harold and Tyler: Sing!</p><p>Bridgette, Courtney, Heather, Izzy, Leshawna, Frankie, Lindsay and Sierra: We're flying.</p><p>Alejandro, Cody, DJ, Harold, Noah, and Tyler: And singing.</p><p>Everyone (except Duncan, Ezekiel, Gwen, and Owen): We're flying and we're singing!</p><p>Sierra: Come fly with us!</p><p>Cody and Sierra: Come fly with us!</p><p>Izzy: We've got a lot 'o crazy tunes to bust! Haha!</p><p>Bridgette: Come fly with us!</p><p>Bridgette and Lindsay: Come fly with us!</p><p>Alejandro: It's a pleasure, and an honor, and a must.</p><p>Duncan: Dudes, this is messed. You're singing in a plane.</p><p>Harold: What did you expect? Chris is freaking insane. Ah!</p><p>Gwen: Yeah, but, guys, you're singing on TV!</p><p>Courtney: Haven't you always wanted to? It can't just be me!</p><p>DJ: Come fly with us!</p><p>DJ and Leshawna: Come fly with us!</p><p>Heather: Do you know how to steer this thing!?</p><p>Chef Hatchet: I try.</p><p>Ezekiel: They thought they could leave me and depart, but this stowaway's got winning in his heart!</p><p>Noah: Come fly with us! </p><p>Frankie and Noah: Come die with us!</p><p>Owen: We're flying?! I hate flying! Stop the plane! (gets hit on the head with a frying pan, courtesy of Chris)</p><p>Cody, DJ, Heather and Sierra: Come fly with us! Come sing with us!</p><p>Duncan and Gwen: No!</p><p>Chris McLean: Anyone care for a copy of the season three rules? Because in order to escape instant elimination-</p><p>Bridgette: All contestants must sing in each show!</p><p>Courtney: Duncan, do it! Let's go!</p><p>Cody: Gwen, sing it! Don't go!</p><p>Gwen: Well, I don't wanna go home. Come fly with us! Come fly with us! Come and fly with us!</p><p>Courtney: Duncan, come on! Please?</p><p>Duncan: This sucks!</p><p>Everyone (except Duncan, Ezekiel and Owen): Yeah! </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Frankie and the others breath heavily, doing jazz hands. Suddenly the PA buzzes.</p><p>"Enough singing fruitcakes! Strap yourselves in! We are beginning our descent into Egypt. Musical numbers...worst idea ever. Chris is such an idiot. Hey, why's the PA light still on? Oh sh-" the PA cuts off.</p><p>"I'll be right back" Chris mutters angrily. Frankie waits until he leaves before bursting into laughter. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later, the plane landed, and the contestants were ushered into the hot sun. Chris, being Chris, was carried out by some interns on an Egyptian style gurney, dressed as a Pharaoh.</p><p>"You guys ready for a little fun? Huh? wow, it's a scorcher out here huh?". Frankie glares at the host that was currently being fanned. </p><p>"I call this challenge, Pyramid over under!" Chris reveals the name of the first challenge for this season. </p><p>"An eleven hour flight, Chef's inflight cuisine, a forced musical number, and now we've got a challenge?" Leshawna asked, shocked. </p><p>"Don't you love this game?" Chris asks, grinning. </p><p>"It's like we're being cooked in a giant oven" Harold pants. Frankie looked over, ready to agree when she saw him wearing a tinfoil hat.</p><p>"It might help if you weren't dressed like a giant baked potato" Leshawna mutters, her eyebrow raised. </p><p>"Tinfoil means the aliens can't reach my brain. It's a real problem in this area" Harold defends. Suddenly, cymbals clanged, stopping Harold  and Leshawna's conversation. </p><p>"Man! That's satisfying!" Chris cackles. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright, Pyramid over under means you choose which way you'll get to the finish line. Either over or under the pyramid. Got it? Ready, set...". </p><p>"Wait up, yo! You guys! Wait up!" a familiar voice shouts before Chris could finish his sentence. Frankie turns to see Ezekiel.</p><p>"What the hell?" she mutters, looking at the boy in surprise. </p><p>"I told you I wasn't gonna lose this time eh!" he grins. </p><p>"Didn't we leave you in Halifax or Whitehorse or whatever?" Chris asks, unimpressed.</p><p>"It's called landing gear homie. I climbed it and hid with the cargo" Ezekiel explains. </p><p>"Damn, he's like a cockroach or something" Frankie muses. Gwen, who stood to Frankie's right, snickers. Frankie grins at her.</p><p>"Impressive, but you're still out" Chris laughs. </p><p>"No way! I'm in it to win it" Ezekiel argues.</p><p>"Hey, it's your funeral" Chris shrugs.</p><p>"Set, go!" Chris suddenly shouts. Everyone scrambles towards the pyramid. </p><p> </p><p>"Under?" Frankie asks her boyfriend, who nods. They, along with Owen, Izzy, DJ, Harold and Leshawna go under the Pyramid. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Inside the pyramid, Noah sighs, irritated.</p><p>"Great,our friendly neighbourhood host guy neglected to mention that there were different paths". </p><p>"I'm not even surprised honestly" Frankie sighs. Noah had to agree with her.</p><p>"Hey Sierra, where do you think we should go?" Heather asks the new girl, sounding overly friendly.</p><p>"Me?! Um, uh" Sierra frowns, trying to work out which way to go.</p><p>"How do we know which way is right?" Owen asks curiously, looking a bit worried. </p><p>"Ooh I know! I saw this in a spy movie once. You lick your finger and hold it up to find the air flow" Izzy explains, licking her finger.</p><p>"Mmm, this sand really crunches in your teeth. Fun!" Izzy grins. Frankie cringes, watching as Izzy runs to DJ. </p><p>"Ok, DJ, give me your hand" Izzy orders, holding out her hand.</p><p>"Don't do it DJ! You might catch a case of crazy!" Leshawna warns as she grabs Harold's arm. </p><p>"Come on Harold" she mutters, dragging him though a door with a scarab beetle emblem. DJ follows.</p><p>"Oh oh oh! Let's take the scary mummy door" Izzy insists before rushing through the doorway, not even waiting for the others. Frankie sighs and follows, the footsteps behind her indicating that Noah and Owen were following her. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh look, we're at the nurses office" Izzy comments, gaining Frankie's attention. The blonde looks up to see Izzy looking at old bandages. </p><p>"Do you think she knows that these were used to wrap mummies up to make them look nice?" she asks Noah, not even turning to look at him.</p><p>"Uh, I don't think so" he replies.</p><p>"It's a pyramid, not a high school" he reminds the red head, watching as Izzy started to play with the bandages, wrapping them around her legs. </p><p>"Costume party!" she grins, chucking some bandages to Frankie, Noah and Owen, who look at each other and shrug before moving to help Izzy turn into a mummy. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After wasting time with turning Izzy into a mummy, the group had decided that they should find their way out of the pyramid, and somehow managed to lose Izzy on their way. </p><p>"Izzy, Izzy!" Owen shouts, trying to find the red head.</p><p>"Dude, she's lost, we've got to go" Noah states, making Owen frown.</p><p>"Oh, poor Iz" he mutters, feeling bad for the red head that had managed to get herself lost.</p><p>"Poor Iz? She kept insisting we go in circles because she smelled something lucky" Noah reminds the blonde.</p><p>"Oh, I think that might of been my fault" Owen suggests before farting, looking at the two sheepishly. Noah deadpanned while Frankie looked at him unimpressed.</p><p>"Come on, let's go" the blonde girl sighs and walks off, Noah and Owen right behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Following the path, Frankie's leg starts to ache from all the walking. She had wished she had worn her leg brace. She had a feeling that she would have to wear it quite a lot throughout this new season.</p><p> </p><p>As they walked, Noah suddenly nudges Frankie.</p><p>"Hey brick house, I found your girl" Noah comments, looking at 'Izzy'.</p><p>"Is!" Owen grins, excited that they had finally found Izzy.</p><p>"Say, you do make a cute mummy!" Owen grins flirtatiously, walking over to the mummified Izzy. </p><p>"Do you have a kiss for old Owen?" Owen asks, trying to kiss the mummy that was trying to lean away from him. Noah's eyes widened.</p><p>"Owen, that's not Izzy! Run!" Noah shouts, grabbing Frankie's arm before she can protest and running out of the pyramid, Owen right behind them.</p><p> </p><p>"Congratulations" Frankie could hear Chris say as she, Noah and Owen run out of the pyramid screaming. Well, as she ran out confused while Noah and Owen screamed. </p><p> </p><p>Curious, Frankie looked up to see Bridgette, Lindsay, DJ, Leshawna and Harold standing together on a mat. On a second mat stood Alejandro and Tyler. </p><p>"Frankie, Noah and Owen, you three are now members of team two" Chris explains. The three nod and walk towards the mat. As Frankie steps onto her left leg, she yelps in pain and falls. </p><p>"Crap! Frankie!" Noah yells, kneeling down besides the blonde. Eyes wide, Alejandro kneels as well.</p><p>"Senorita! Are you ok?" he asked, genuinely concerned. Frankie nods and looks to Chris. </p><p>"Can I get my leg brace?". Chris nods to the blonde and allows Noah to quickly grab the leg brace from the plane.</p><p> </p><p>Soon after Noah helps Frankie with her leg brace, Bridgette, Cody and Sierra emerge from the pyramid. Bridgette and Cody are told to join team one while Sierra joins team two.</p><p>"Hey, where's Gwen? Not that I care or anything" Cody stutters nervously. Suddenly loud arguing could be heard at the top of the pyramid. </p><p>"Hey kiddies!" Chris shouts, and suddenly that annoying bell sound is heard.</p><p>"Recognise that sound? Time for anyone who isn't finished yet to give us a little musical number!" Chris shouts through his megaphone.</p><p>"You said one song per episode!" Duncan frowns.</p><p>"Yeah, and this is a reprise, not a new song. So if you don't sing, you're out of the game! So let's here it!" Chris grins.</p><p>"You know what? No. No no no no no no no" Duncan repeats as he hops down the steps of the pyramid, dragging Gwen and Courtney behind him.</p><p>"Three hours of these two squawking on this stupid pyramid in this stupid heat, and you want me to sing? Forget it!" Duncan shouts in Chris's face. Chris doesn't seem bothered at all.</p><p>"Dude, you have a contract" Chris grins.</p><p>"Eat it McLean! If you want me, I'll be in the plane waiting for a ride home, cause I'm done, out. I quit!" Duncan growls, grabbing his pocket knife from his pocket and cutting himself free before walking to the plane. Frankie frowns and sniffs as she watches Duncan's retreating form. Noah hugs her, rubbing her arm.</p><p> </p><p>After that ordeal, Izzy suddenly runs out of the pyramid holding the mummy that Frankie, Owen and Noah had ran into earlier.</p><p>"Izzy! No!" Owen shouts, covering his eyes.</p><p>"You're carrying the undead!" Noah warns. Frankie just stands there, her eyebrow raised.</p><p>"Cool! Bite me and I can be your undead friend like Frankenstein!" Izzy grins. Frankie shakes her head, watching as the mystery mummy in Izzy's arms starts to groan and move before jumping out of her arms and ripping the bandages of. </p><p>"Oh, it's Ezekiel" Frankie states, sounding bored.</p><p>"Thanks for all the helps ya knobs" Ezekiel frowns. Frankie raised an eyebrow, she had never been called a knob before.</p><p>"Izzy, go and join-"</p><p>"Thlath, or three" Harold interrupts. Chris ignores him, but he looks irritated.</p><p>"Come on guy, after all this you gotta let me back in the game" Ezekiel suddenly whines, getting in Chris's face. Chris steps back. </p><p>"Fine, but only because we're down a man because of Duncan McQuitty pants" Chris frowns, sounding bitter.</p><p>"Go and join team one". Ezekiel grins and runs to join team one. </p><p>"Ok teams, talks amongst yourselves and determine a team name. You have three minutes while I enjoy this ice cream cone.</p><p> </p><p>Each team talks amongst themselves before team one suddenly looks up.</p><p>"Team victory!" they shout.</p><p>"Team Amazon!" the third team shouts. Frankie frowns as the contestants in her team mutter against themselves, not one person could think of a team name. Frankie couldn't talk though as she couldn't think of any names either. </p><p> </p><p>As the team continues to mutter against themselves, Sierra suddenly looks up, excited. </p><p>"Ooh I know! Team Chris is really really really hot hot!" she shouts, a giant grin on her face. </p><p>"What?" the team shouts while Frankie fake gags.</p><p>"Best team name ever!" Chris smiled, sounding delighted.</p><p>"Oh teams, here are your rewards. Team Amazon, you get a camel, team Chris is really really really hot, you get a goat". Said goat decided to charge Tyler. Frankie may have snickered. May have.</p><p>"And team victory, here you go" Chris grins, handing the team a stick.</p><p>"So the guys that come in last get a camel and we get a stick?" Leshawna sounds baffled.</p><p>"All will be explained, on total, drama, world tooooooour!!" Chris sings dramatically. Frankie sighs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2) Walk like an Egyptian part 2.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frankie frowns as she watches the goat as it glares at Tyler, wondering why on earth they even had a goat as a reward in the first place. </p><p>"Why the heck is our mat yellow? We're not cowards!" Harold suddenly yells while shaking his fist. </p><p>"Relax sugar, the mat is gold because team victory is in first place!" Leshawna grins.</p><p>"I can't believe Duncan got disqualified, just because he didn't sing" Gwen mutters in disbelief from her spot besides Courtney and Cody. Frankie raises an eyebrow. Technically Duncan quit because of not wanting to sing. </p><p> </p><p>As she watches Gwen, Frankie jumps when cymbals suddenly clang together loudly. Rubbing her ear, Frankie looks over to see Chris sitting on one of his poor interns. </p><p>"I don't know about you guys, but I love Egypt" he laughs. </p><p>"And I'm gonna love it even more when I watch you guys during the second challenge. The amazing camel race!" Chris grins. Frankie frowns as she eyes the goat.</p><p>"Where are the other camels?" Harold asks curiously, looking around.</p><p>"Oh, there aren't any other camels. It's a camel race, not a camels race" Chris grins.</p><p>"God damn it" Frankie mutters, he got them there.</p><p>"Yes!" Heather cheers, standing next to the camel and probably appreciating it greatly.</p><p>"What?" Alejandro frowns.</p><p>"They got a camel, they got a goat and we got a stick?!" Leshawna ask angrily, glaring at Chris.</p><p>"Each reward has its advantages. Trust me. You'll be racing into the worlds most infamous waterway, the Nile. Teams must bring their rewards all the way to the finish. You have sixty seconds to strategise" Chris explains.</p><p> </p><p>"We need no camel! We have each other! And we are unstoppable! We have the will and the strength. And together! We will triumph!" Alejandro shouts confidently. Owen, Noah's and Tyler cheers loudly while Frankie raises an eyebrow, pretending that Alejandro's speech didn't motivate her. </p><p> </p><p>Alejandro starts to bark orders, telling Tyler and Noah to get onto the goat. </p><p>"Sierra, Owen, up, up" . Owen climbs onto Tyler's shoulders while Sierra climbs onto Noah's. </p><p>"This is so cool! Ale-handout, Alakazam! I'm just gonna call you Al, ok? Woo! Go Al!" Owen cheers. Frankie watches as the team sways.</p><p>"Yeah, because this is gonna work" Noah mutters sarcastically. </p><p>“Have faith Noah, believe in us" Alejandro smiles before flipping onto Owens and Sierra's shoulders and stopping the swaying. Frankie's eyes widened. Ok, she may be a little impressed. </p><p>"Frankie" Alejandro speaks, holding out his hand. Frankie raises an eyebrow and hesitantly holds her hand out. </p><p> </p><p>She squeaks when she is suddenly pulled off of the ground and onto Alejandro's back. </p><p>"We're totally balanced!" Tyler smiles, shocked and impressed. </p><p>"Ok, colour me impressed" Noah mutters begrudgingly. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright! Niles thatta way. Kinda big, blue and watery, can't miss it. Or I guess you can. But then you'll die" Chris shrugs.</p><p>“Probably get killed by the local scarab beetles. It’s mating season and they get kill-y when they’re in heat” Chris warns. </p><p>“I’m glad they’re aren’t any out here. Those things are nasty” Leshawna shudders. </p><p>“I’ll tell them you said so” Chris grins, nodding to Chef who pushes over a large golden and brown vase. Out scatters thousands of scarab beetles. Everyone screams in fear at the sight. Suddenly, that familiar ding is heard.</p><p>“Really?!” Frankie hisses. </p><p>“Time for a song. Think of it as a mini challenge. Music can soothe the mate seeking scarabs, so make up a good song and maybe they won’t kill you” Chris snickers.</p><p> </p><p>Alejandro: No need to get crazy. It's lovin' time at last!</p><p>Cody, Noah, Tyler, DJ, and Alejandro: You don't wanna eat us up.</p><p>Owen: We're mostly full of gas. No, no!</p><p>Gwen, Courtney, Heather and Frankie: It's mating time for scarabs.</p><p>LeShawna: So, what'cha waiting on?</p><p>Izzy: Just ignore us humans!</p><p>Cody: Ooooo.</p><p>All (except Bridgette and Ezekiel): And make out till the break of dawn!</p><p>Alejandro and Cody: It's lovin' time.</p><p>Gwen, Courtney, Heather and Frankie: Lovin' time, lovin' time...</p><p>Alejandro: Scarab mating season.</p><p>Alejandro and Cody: It's lovin' time</p><p>Gwen, Courtney, Heather and Frankie: Lovin' time, lovin' time...</p><p>Alejandro: Scarabs, get busy now...</p><p>Harold: It's lovin' time. </p><p>Gwen, Courtney, Heather and Frankie: Lovin' time, lovin' time...</p><p>All (except Ezekiel): Scarab mating season. </p><p>Cody: It's lovin' time.</p><p>Gwen, Courtney, Heather and Frankie: Lovin' time, lovin' time...</p><p>All (except Ezekiel): Scarab mating season!</p><p>Ezekiel: Seasonal, eh! Whoa, no wait!</p><p> </p><p>Everyone screams as the scarabs run towards them. The goat starts to run, how? Frankie has no idea. Team Amazon and team victory are right behind them. Team Amazon’s camel quickly passes team Chris is really really really hot. </p><p>“Freaking move it!” Frankie hears Heather yell at the camel. Said camel promptly ignores her. </p><p>“We’re gonna go win the race now! See ya!” Heather calls over her shoulder at the team behind her. That team being team Chris is really really really hot.</p><p>“Eat sand losers!” Courtney shouts.</p><p>“Rude” Frankie mutters. She hears Alejandro snicker and frowns.</p><p>“Such witty remarks from such fierce intelligent women. I am both humble and intrigued” Alejandro compliments, flustering Heather.</p><p>“Nice try, but I’m with Duncan!” Courtney shouts, crossing her arms. </p><p>“And such a pity it is that you should give yourself to a quitter who doesn’t deserve you” Alejandro speaks, making Courtney splutter. Frankie flicks his ear, making him wince.</p><p>“That’s my best friend you’re talking about” she warns with a hiss before looking up, her eyes widening when she realises that she was looking at the Nile while team Amazon went straight past it.</p><p>“Oy, I see the Nile”.</p><p>“Good eye Frankie. Hold on everyone, I’m changing our route” Alejandro warns before shifting his hips to the right. Suddenly the goat turns to the right.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s the finish line!” Tyler cheers. </p><p>“Yeah, on the other side” Noah points out, his eyes widening when several crocodiles reveal themselves at the surface of the water.</p><p> </p><p>As everyone climbs off of the goat, muffled yelling could be heard from the other side of the river. </p><p>“What?! Speak up!” Owen shouts back, only to get more muffled yelling in return.</p><p>“Anyone get any of that?” Owen asks the team. Everyone shakes their heads.</p><p>“I said!” Chris starts, his voice booming through a very loud megaphone. Everyone winces</p><p>“Welcome to the third and final Egyptian challenge! Basket cases!” Chris shouts. </p><p>“Each team must weave a basket of water reads. Your basket has to be big enough to fit your entire team, including your reward from the last chance. Aka goat face over there”. </p><p>“Hey!” Tyler shouts, offended.</p><p>“I think he means the goat” Alejandro explains.</p><p>“Oh, cool!” Tyler grins. Frankie sighs, exasperated. </p><p> </p><p>“And you’re gonna use your baskets together with those oars to row yourselves across the river and to the finish line. First team across flies first class to our next destination” Chris explains. </p><p> </p><p>“This is perfect!” Sierra suddenly cheers. Everyone looks at her. </p><p>“What? The fact that we’re doomed?” Noah asks sarcastically.</p><p>“I’m a fourth generation basket weaver!” Sierra explains with a large smile. </p><p>“Yeah!” Owen cheers. </p><p>“We’re gonna need a lot of weeds” Sierra states before yanking the water weeds out of the ground. Frankie smiles and goes to help her. </p><p> </p><p>After about ten minutes of weed yanking, the team had enough weeds for Sierra to start the boat. She really wasn’t lying about being a fourth generation basket weaver. She was good, and damn fast. </p><p> </p><p>Sierra had finished the boat about halfway when team Amazon turned up and was told about the final challenge.</p><p>“Basket weave a boat? Ugh!” Heather screams in frustration. </p><p> </p><p>“Awe, you’re so lucky, you guys have Cody on your team” Sierra gushes as she continues to weave the boat.</p><p>“Yeah but you guys have Owen!” Izzy smiles.</p><p>“Maybe we could trade?” Sierra suggest, gaining Frankie’s attention.</p><p>“What?” she asks, a giant frown on her face.</p><p>“Trade a basket case for a basket weaver? Fine, Sierra, you’re with us. Izzy, go play with the boys” Heather orders. Sierra stops weaving the boat and rushes to hug Cody while Izzy walks to join team Chris.</p><p>“Frankie!” she shouts, hugging the blonde. Frankie glares at Heather before turning her attention to Izzy, patting her on the head with a small smile.</p><p>“Hey Iz” she greets. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Alejandro asks loudly, a large frown on his face.</p><p>“Where’s Chris? He won’t allow this!” Alejandro states. </p><p>“Excuse me, did someone say-“ Chris starts, suddenly arriving on a boat. Sierra runs up to him and hugs his legs.</p><p>“This is officially the best day of my life! So I really hope you allow us to swap, but of course you’ll make the best decision because you’re the best decider ever!” Sierra sucks up to Chris.</p><p>“That traitor” Frankie mutters.</p><p>“And that’s why I’m gonna allow it” Chris smiles.</p><p>“Smiley face!” Sierra grins before running back to her new team. </p><p> </p><p>Heather grins and blows a raspberry, Alejandro blows her a kiss in return, flustering her.</p><p>“Done!” Sierra suddenly shouts. Frankie looks over to see that she was indeed done with team Amazon’s boat.</p><p>“God damn it” Frankie mutters.</p><p>“Team Amazon!” Team Amazon happily shouts.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t give up, we still have a shot!” Alejandro tries. </p><p>“All right! Let’s go Al!” Owen cheers before helping Alejandro with the last of the boat. </p><p> </p><p>Frankie suddenly looks over to see that team Amazon’s boat was in the water, but the camel was not in the boat. It was being stubborn and simply ignored Team Amazon.</p><p>“Izzy! Tell Ruby to get it the boat!” Courtney orders. Izzy went to open her mouth but Frankie stops her.</p><p>“Don’t you even dare”. </p><p>“Izzy’s on our team remember? Not yours” Alejandro reminds the brunette.</p><p>“Fine! We’ll do it ourselves!” she sneers. </p><p> </p><p>Frankie grins before turning to her team, finding that the boat was now finished and afloat in the water.</p><p>“It floats!” Owen grins. Frankie smiles and picks up the goat and gets in the boat behind Noah. Alejandro kicks them off from the shore. </p><p>“We’re gonna win fair and square” he calls to team Amazon. </p><p>“But to make sure you believe that, talk to the camel Izzy” Alejandro nods to the red head. Izzy nods and talks in what sounds like gibberish. But it seems to work as the camel walks straight onto the boat.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck was that dude?” Frankie hisses, looking at Alejandro in disbelief. Alejandro pretends to not be shocked by Frankie’s cursing. </p><p>“Just letting them know that we are the superior team and and making it fair” he explains before taking the goat from Frankie.</p><p>“Try something like that again and I’m throwing you in with the crocodiles” Frankie threatens, almost grinning when Alejandro’s eyes widen.</p><p>“You’re hot when you threaten people” Noah comments. Frankie turns to glare at him. Noah just snickers and and kisses her on the cheek. </p><p> </p><p>Frankie almost screams in anger when the ding is heard. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alejandro: Mm, mmm. Crocodile amigos, what'cha swarmin' for?</p><p>Courtney: We don't mean to bug you!</p><p>Gwen: Please let us reach the shore!</p><p>Camel: (honks twice)</p><p>Lindsay: These crocs are getting killy!</p><p>Harold: Just bop 'em on the nose! I learned that in Muskrat Boys, it vanquishes all foes!</p><p>Ezekiel: No!</p><p>Alejandro: It's rowin' time!</p><p>Everyone else: Vanquishin'! Vanquishin'!</p><p>Everyone: Crocodile season!</p><p>DJ: It's rowin' time!</p><p>Everyone else: Crocodiles! Crocodiles!</p><p>DJ: Tell me I'm not sinkin'! </p><p>Cody: Yeah, it's rowin' time!</p><p>Everyone else: Sinkin' in, sinkin' in!</p><p>Everyone: Crocodile season!</p><p>Alejandro: It's rowin' time!</p><p>Everyone else: Rowin' time! Rowin' time!</p><p>Sierra: Til the Amazons...</p><p>Team Amazon: Win!!! Yeah!!!</p><p> </p><p>“Congrats, you’re alive. And as long as you brought your rewards across the finish line, there will be no elimination tonight!” Chris reveals. Everyone cheers enthusiastically while Frankie cheers sarcastically. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, I lost the stick eh” Ezekiel suddenly reveals. His team turns and glares  at him. </p><p>“Huh, sucks to be you” Chris laughs.</p><p> </p><p>Back at the plane, team Victory, who are not so victorious, are the first team to be in the elimination ceremony. Team Amazon are the first team to fly first class and team Chris is really really really hot are stuck in economy. </p><p> </p><p>Frankie snuggles up against Noah and falls into a dreamless sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3) Super crazy happy fun time in Japan.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ah! I'm too young to die. Aaaaah!!" Owen screams, petrified. The big lump was still utterly terrified of flying.</p><p>"Stop sweating lunchbox. Air travel is like the 15th safest mode of transportation, unless you're in a death trap" Noah shrugs, trying to reassure Owen. As soon as Noah finishes his sentence, a large hole is ripped out of the side of the plane, affirming Noah's statement.</p><p>"This one for example!" Noah shouts, clinging onto Frankie, who's eyes had widened at the sight of the large hole. </p><p> </p><p>"This is not the way Leshawna is leaving this world!" Leshawna shouts as she is almost sucked out of the plane. </p><p>"This is not the way Frankie is leaving this world" Frankie mutters, gripping onto Noah's hand.</p><p>"Such beauty will not fall out of any giant aeroplane holes on my watch" Alejandro declares, holding onto Leshawna's arm. </p><p> </p><p>The chaos continues as Owen screams before going flying from his seat after his straps rip. It was suddenly quiet. Frankie looks up to see that Owen was blocking the hole. </p><p> </p><p>Sighing and rubbing her eyes, Frankie looks up to see that Leshawna was still cuddled up to Alejandro. </p><p>"I could of done that, I just prefer to keep the ladies wanting more" Harold states.</p><p>"Sure" Frankie mutters, Noah snickers.</p><p>"Oh she wants more alright, more of Alejandro" DJ smirks. </p><p> </p><p>"You can put me down now, I mean, if you want to. Or not. Your choice because this is nice" Leshawna giggles. DJ turns to Harold with his arms cross as if to say 'I told you so'. </p><p> </p><p>"Not that this isn't fascinating and all but help! My butt is being sucked out of a plane!" Owen screams, reminding everyone of his current predicament. Frankie's eyes widened.</p><p>"This is your caption speaking, it's time for everyone to join me in the common area. And I mean everyone!" Chris emphasised over the PA  system. Frankie sighs and gets up, still holding Noah’s hand. Noah wasn’t complaining though. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Everyone gathers in the common area, watching Chris.</p><p>"Welcome to today's challenge it's-"</p><p>"Is it a reward challenge?" Harold interrupts.</p><p>"Good question Harold, and like I'm gonna tell ya!" Chris snaps. </p><p>"I hope you all brought your radioactive monster repellent because we are about to land in Japan!" Chris reveals excitedly. Frankie gasped and turns to Noah.</p><p>"We're gonna be in Japan!" she shouts, jumping up and down. She and her sister were major Japan geeks. She was planning on saving up so she could go with her sister one day, she hadn’t been able to yet because of surfing, and then her accident happened. </p><p>"Yes, I'm here too, I heard" Noah laughed before smiling softly. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Chef bursts through a door in a red jumpsuit, holding a katana in his teeth.</p><p>"Gosh, you guys. That's totally a Chinese outfit" Harold frowns.</p><p>"Thank you, Harold. Now remember, anyone who doesn't sing-" Chris starts.</p><p>"I mean, I just really thought you'd work harder to get it right" Harold complains. Frankie actually had to agree with him on this one.</p><p>"Harold! Anyone who doesn't sing is immediately disqualified" Chris explains.</p><p>"Your cultural insensitivity is just-gosh!" Harold frowns, angry. Now Chris was just pissed off. But that soon changed when he turned to Chef and nodded with a smirk. Chef smirked back and suddenly cuts through the door like it was paper. The door falls off in pieces.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone screams when they're sucked out of the plane. Suddenly that ding is heard. Frankie groans in frustration.</p><p>"Seriously? I mean, seriously?!" Noah shouts, sounding just as frustrated as Frankie.</p><p>"Sing and I'll think about saving your musical butts. Maybe you'll try harder next time huh?" Chris shouts as everyone free-falls. </p><p> </p><p>Courtney: We're singing as we're falling!</p><p>Heather: While some are cannon-balling!</p><p>Izzy: Yeah! </p><p>Alejandro: Our lives begin to flash before our eyes!</p><p>Noah and Owen: We might just go ka-blooey!</p><p>Harold and Tyler: Get smushed and become chewy!</p><p>Everyone: 'Cept there's tons we wanna do before we die!</p><p>Leshawna: Billionairess!</p><p>Cody: Billiards champion!</p><p>DJ: Make it home to see my momma!</p><p>Sierra: Marry Cody!</p><p>Bridgette: Catch a barrel!</p><p>Lindsay: Be an actress in a drama!</p><p>Courtney: Corporate lawyer!</p><p>Gwen: Prom destroyer!</p><p>Harold: Be a ninja with throwing stars!</p><p>Alejandro: Lion tamer!</p><p>Owen: New food namer!</p><p>Frankie: World champion surfer! </p><p>Tyler: Repairman for the parallel bars!</p><p>Noah: But first we must cease dropping, our goal here would be stopping!</p><p>Izzy: Before we smash into the ground from the sky!</p><p>DJ: Flat into little pieces!</p><p>Harold: Heads merged with our feet-ses!</p><p>Leshawna: That would really suck and here's why:</p><p>Bridgette: We'd like to keep on living!</p><p>Alejandro: So Chris, we hope you're giving:</p><p>Sierra: Some wings!</p><p>Courtney: A jetpack!</p><p>Gwen: A rift in time!</p><p>Heather: Parachute?!</p><p>Noah: Waterbed!</p><p>Tyler: A trampoline!</p><p>Frankie: Mattress! </p><p>Izzy: Springy shoes!</p><p>Alejandro: Rocket boots!</p><p>Lindsay: Flying squirrel!</p><p>Leshawna: Bubble bath!</p><p>Lindsay: I change to bubbles, too!</p><p>DJ: Momma!</p><p>Owen: Pizza! No! Chips and some dip will do!</p><p>Everyone: 'Cause there's still so much to do before we die! Yeah, we said it! There's still so much to do, there's still so much to do, there's still so much to do before we die! Yeah!</p><p>Owen: Yeah!</p><p> </p><p>The contestants suddenly drop safely into a giant bowl of raw rice. </p><p> </p><p>Climbing out, Frankie wiped down her clothes while waiting for Chris to explain the challenge for this episode. </p><p>"Ok, your first challenge is inside a Japanese game show studio. Bow down before Super Human Mega Pinball Smash!" Chris grins.</p><p>"I love Japanese game shows!" Tyler reveals loudly, sounding happy. Harold's eyes widen.</p><p>"My favourite is Human Itchy My Car Go Go! Where you have to throw a banana into a car window using-"</p><p>"A giant shrimp fork! Awesome!" Tyler and Harold geek out, their geeking out being interrupted by a loud gong that made everyone jump. </p><p>"Oh look, my own personal geek gong!" Chris smirks.</p><p>"Ok, I'm gonna need volunteers from each team to climb into these giant hamster balls. Then, your teammates are gonna beat you around the game board, scoring points by bouncing off bumpers and pegs. Most points win. So teams, select a ball guy or gal. Victory?" Chris asks, looking towards team victory.</p><p>"We choose DJ" Leshawna speaks for her team. DJ nods before realising that he had been volunteered.</p><p>"We do?" he frowns. </p><p>"Coolio, here's your pinball buddy". Chris holds up a baby panda. Frankie frowns. </p><p>"A panda? No! Remember when I crumpled that mummy dog in Egypt?" DJ recalls </p><p>"It just disintegrated remember?" Leshawna reminds him with a roll of her eyes.</p><p>"I remember when you knocked the poor little birdy out of the sky" Lindsay frowns.</p><p>"Exactly! Terrible! That dog thing might have cursed me!" DJ cries. </p><p> </p><p>Chris shrugged off the conversation and threw the panda at DJ. The panda attacks DJ as soon as he catches it. Frankie winces. </p><p> </p><p>"Aw! Cute! Team Chris?" Chris asks, turning to team Chris is really really really hot. Frankie simply shakes her head.</p><p>"I'm allergic to panda dander, gives me hives" Noah uses as an excuse. Frankie raises an eyebrow, knowing for a fact that he isn't allergic to panda dander.</p><p>"What he said" Tyler nods.</p><p>"I'll do it. For my team" Alejandro volunteers.</p><p>"I'm not gonna stop you" Frankie shrugs. </p><p> </p><p>"Incoming!" Chris shouts, throwing the angry panda at Alejandro, who catches it.</p><p>"Hello handsome creature. May I scratch your ear or get you a tasty cookie?" he cooes. Several of the girls melt at the sight, Frankie fake gags, making Noah and Owen laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"And Team Amazon?" Chris asks curiously.</p><p>"Gwen's face could use some remodeling" Heather offers, pounding her fist.</p><p>"Nice. I hate to tell you but we're on the same team!" Gwen sneers. </p><p>"Would you girls like some leadership? I'd gladly choose-" Courtney tries, only to be interrupted by Cody.</p><p>"Stop fighting! I'll do it!" Cody snaps.</p><p> </p><p>"You might wanna bring a toothbrush Cody because the beast you'll be sharing your space with us Sierra" Chris reveals with a grin. Sierra squeals and tackles Cody to the ground. </p><p>“Alright! Into the balls!” Chris orders.</p><p> </p><p>Frankie focuses on Alejandro, who had gotten into a blue hamster ball.</p><p>“It’s pinball time!” Chris shouts. Team Chris pulls back the the plunger before letting it go. Alejandro is launched into the game and instantly hits three pegs. He hits the wall and changes directions, hitting even more pegs. </p><p>“Heading home!” Alejandro shouts, hitting two more pegs before rolling to the end. He opens the hatch and holds up Ting Ting with a large smile. Team Chris cheers. </p><p>“With a score of 462,000, team I am really really really hot takes the Super Human Mega Pinball Smash and wins a legs up in the next Japanese challenge!” Chris reveals. Team Chris cheers again.</p><p>“Hell yeah!” Frankie shouts, hugging Noah and then Izzy. Alejandro went to hug her but she hold her hand up to stop him, instead, she turns her hand into a fist. Alejandro smiles and fist bumps her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After the other two teams were done, DJ having scratches all over his face and Cody having lipstick all over his, Chris takes the three teams into a room with a large flatscreen tv. It plays an add for last seasons total drama action. The only problem with the add being that everyone was voiced over. </p><p>“Um, what?” Noah asks, thoroughly confused.</p><p>“That piece of cinematic gold is the Japanese promo. Total drama is huge here” Chris explains with a large grin, sounding excited.</p><p>“Ok but that was in English, so why are they dubbing our voices?” Courtney frowns.</p><p>“Turns out the locals jus don’t like the sound of y’all. Sorry” Chris shrugs.</p><p>“Oh no you’re not!” Courtney exclaims, her arms crossed.</p><p>“True” Chris nods.</p><p>“Are you all ready for the next challenge? I hope you paid attention because you’ll be writing, directing and producing your very own Japanese commercials” Chris explains. </p><p>“Where’s Hayden when you need her?” Noah mutters. Frankie nods, agreeing with him. </p><p>“There’s a brand new candy hitting the Japanese market. It’s Chef’s Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candied Fish Tails! I call this the Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candied Fish Tails Challenge! Of celebration fun” Chris winks. Frankie roles her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you were gonna pay a real Tokyo add firm” Chef frowns, his arms crossed.</p><p>“Oops, I did, didn’t I?” Chris laughs.</p><p>“As props, you’ll be allowed to use anything you find in the planes storage area. Since team Chris is really really really hot won the first challenge, they get to choose their props first”.</p><p>“Hell yeah! Let’s go!” Frankie orders, realising how stupidly happy she sounds as she walks. Noah smiles.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the planes storage area, team Chris rummages through boxes and piles of stuff, trying to find things they can use for their add. Alejandro looks like he has an idea. </p><p>“I’m seeing a tiny Tokyo, and a giant radioactive monster” Alejandro speaks out loud as he pulls out a giant spider suit from one of the boxes. </p><p>“Yes! Big O can be the monster! Huh? Please?” Izzy begs, looking at Owen, who doesn’t seem to have any objections to the idea.</p><p>“Al! You’re a genius!” he praises. </p><p>“Super Japanese idea Al” Tyler nods. Frankie raises an eyebrow, watching the way Alejandro flinched when he was called Al.</p><p>“Noah, Frankie?” Alejandro asks, turning to the couple. Noah shrugs.</p><p>“I wish my sister was here to help, this is her thing, but hell yeah, I’m down” Frankie nods. Alejandro smiles. </p><p>“Well hey, we have some shit to do team” Frankie grins, picking up a box. Her team members smile and follow her lead. </p><p> </p><p>Finding a spot to set up, Izzy helps Owen into the spider suit while Frankie, Noah and Tyler set up the tiny city.</p><p>“Owen stomp! Owen smash!” Owen shouts, stomping around. Frankie giggles. Noah smiles softly before turning to Owen.</p><p>“Calm down monster man, we still have our city to build” Noah reminds him. Owen nods and goes stomping somewhere else. Frankie laughs while Noah just shakes his head. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After quickly writing a short script, Frankie was finally able to call everyone over to start filming. She quickly ran over lines with people, got everyone in position, checked the camera, and started filming. </p><p> </p><p>It took a while as Frankie had to keep on changing angles to get the shots she needed, but after a few extra shots and some editing, it was done.</p><p> </p><p>Soon everyone gathered back in the screening room, handing Chris USBs with their adds on them. </p><p>“Alright, now that you’re all done filming, it’s time to see if your hard work paid off. Chef?” Chris asks, turning to Chef. Chef nods and turns the tv on. </p><p>“First up is team Chris is really really really hot with Monster Rampage” Chris announces. In the commercial it shows Owen as the monster, stomping around and ruining the tiny city. Frankie, Noah, Alejandro, Tyler and Izzy are soldiers who try to stop him. Alejandro’s character suddenly gets the idea to throw the monster a Happy Go Time Candied Fish tail, which calms him down. </p><p> </p><p>“You did such a good job filming this Frankie” Alejandro praises. Frankie looks up in surprise before shaking her head.</p><p>“Nah, it’s mediocre at best” she shrugs. Noah wraps an arm around her shoulder.</p><p>“Hey, it was excellent, don’t you worry” he reassures, making her smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Up next is team Victory with A Samurai’s Lament”. In team Victory’s commercial, Harold is a samurai, who arrives in a small village on a horse. Lindsay, DJ, Bridgette and Leshawna are hungry villagers who ask Harold for food. For whatever reason, Harold ends up eating the Candied Fish tails while laying on the ground.</p><p>“Yeah, that was interesting” Chris comments, unimpressed.</p><p> </p><p>“Next up, team Amazon” Chris smiles. Gwen, Heather and Courtney look like deers caught in a set of headlights.</p><p>“Uh, this is humiliating” Gwen frowns, rubbing her arm nervously.</p><p>“What do we tell him?” Heather whispers, looking at her team. Courtney steps forward.</p><p>“Chris, as the leader of team Amazon, it falls to me to tell you that, our team didn’t-“</p><p>“Come up with an amazing title for our awesome commercial” Cody interrupts the brunette happily. Sierra stands next to him with large smile.</p><p>“We have a commercial?” Gwen squeaks I’m surprise.</p><p>“Let’s just call it, ‘huh?’” Cody grins.</p><p> </p><p>Team Amazon’s commercial is, wild for sure. Everyone looks at the tv in surprise.</p><p>“Shit, that makes me wanna buy those weird fishy things” Frankie shrugs. Cody smiles at her. </p><p>“Oookaaay” Chris says eventually. He sounded confused.</p><p>“Chef?”.</p><p>“Chris, I think I’ve got to go with team Amazon” Chef smiles. Team Amazon cheers.</p><p>“I don’t know, I just love exploding donuts” Chef shrugs. </p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations Team Amazon, but Chef, I also have to know, who bit the biggest?” Chris asks curiously.</p><p>“Um, those guys, with that sad donkey thing. You loose! You’re sending someone home, tonight” Chef says, pointing to Team Victory. They all frown.</p><p> </p><p>Back in the plane, Frankie quickly congratulated team Amazon before going into the economy class area to snuggle up against her boyfriend, who had already fallen asleep.</p><p>“You said something about your sister during the last challenge?” a voice asks. Frankie looks up to see Alejandro and nods.</p><p>“Yeah, the challenge would of been perfect for her, she loves that sort of thing, art, drama, music, it’s just her thing. I’m more into sports, like surfing and dancing” Frankie explains. Alejandro nods.</p><p>“You did a fantastic job with filming and editing though. And the way you wrote the script, it seemed like a professional had written it, even if it was just for a silly add” Alejandro compliments. Frankie blushes.</p><p>“I guess I learnt a thing or two from helping Hayden. If she ever had to film something for her classes, she always got me to do it. I guess I learnt pretty quickly how to get good shots and angles. I always did the editing for her as well and I guess I got pretty good over the time. And while drama and acting is her thing, Writing, in general and for scripts became my thing. She doesn’t mind though, she loves working on plays and skits and films with me. And I love it too” Frankie explains, a soft smile on her face. Alejandro can’t help but smile softly. </p><p>“It’s good that you have a close relationship with your sister” he comments. Frankie nods, swearing that there was something else to that comment, she just couldn’t work out what it was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4) Anything Yukon do, I can do better.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frankie blinks a few times, looking up at the grey ceiling of the rickety old plane. Stretching her arms and back, Frankie sighs before begrudgingly siting up, nudging Noah in the arm. Noah wakes up slowly and yawns and stretches like Frankie before kissing her on the cheek. She smiles. </p><p> </p><p>“And how is everyone back here? That is what I would say if I cared. Coming through, make way” Chris grins cockily as he walks through loser class. Frankie had the sudden urge to stab him with a fork. She doesn’t say that out loud though. </p><p> </p><p>“Where are you taking us next? Can it be somewhere with no pinball machines of any kind?” Leshawna asks with an irritated sigh.</p><p>“Or pandas?” DJ whimpers.</p><p>“Or candied fish tails?” Noah shudders. </p><p>“Huh? What? Fish tails?” Owen asks, snapping out of his slumber. Frankie shakes her head, a bemused smile on her face. </p><p> </p><p>“Our next destination is everything you just asked for” Chris grins.</p><p>“Oh I’m sure” Frankie rolls her eyes. Suddenly the plane starts to rattle. Frankie’s eyes widened as she holds onto her seat.</p><p>“Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! We’re gonna die!” Owen screams, holding onto his straps. Alejandro sighs before pressing onto some pressure points in Owen’s shoulder, making him pass out. </p><p>“Impressive” Frankie mutters with a raised brow, her grip on the bench tightening as the plane starts to descend, landing on the runway. The plane twist and turns before finally stopping. DJ opens the door and stops, looking down. Before he can say anything, Leshawna pushes him out of the plane before falling out herself. Frankie’s eyes widen before she runs to the door to see if they’re ok. Looking down, she sees snow ten feet below the plane. She goes to warn the others, but someone pushes her. She yelps when hits the snow. </p><p> </p><p>Wincing, she gets up and limps away from the plane before anyone can land on her.</p><p>“Welcome to the Yukon!” Chris shouts to the contestants. Following the host with the rest of her team, Frankie realises that Chris is rapped up in warm winter gear. </p><p>“Um, hello? Where are our jackets?” Heather spits, shivering. </p><p>“Relax. I ordered coats for everyone. They won’t be ready for weeks, but as soon they arrive, I’ll be sure to hand them out” Chris grins. Everyone groaned. Frankie was so glad that she was in somewhat warm weather gear. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we should huddle together for warmth?” Courtney offers. Lindsay, Bridgette and Leshawna go for Alejandro instantly. Izzy and Owen hug, Sierra hugs Cody while Cody tries to get away. Frankie hugs Noah and looks around. Seeing Heather standing there by herself shivering in those tiny shorts and crop top, she feels kinda bad.</p><p>“Hey Heather” she calls out. Heather looks up and is surprised when Frankie gestures for her to come over. She quickly walks over and huddled into Frankie’s right side.</p><p> </p><p>“Little chilly without mittens huh?” Chris laughs, watching as almost everyone shivers. </p><p>“Cocoa?” Chef offers, holding out a cup. Chris takes it.</p><p>“Don’t mind if I do” he grins, having a sip of the warm drink. </p><p>“Ah, much better” he sighs happily. </p><p>“Are you gonna finish that?” Owen asks curiously, slowly inching closer and closer to Chris and his drink.</p><p>“Of could he is, it’s Chris’s favourite drink” Sierra informs Owen with a grin.</p><p>“Wrong-my-“ </p><p>“Second only to tomato juice” Sierra corrects herself, still smiling. </p><p>“That’s, not on the fan sight” Chris mutters slowly.</p><p>“How’d you-“.</p><p>“I went to your high school and interviewed all your old high school teachers for the unauthorised biography I’m writing” Sierra explains.</p><p>“They said-“.</p><p>“Ok ok!” Chris shouts, cutting her off before she could reveal any of his juicy secrets.</p><p>“Aww” Frankie mutters, wanting dirt on the host.</p><p> </p><p>“Crossing the icy river in Canada’s frozen tundra use to be easy back when the river was frozen solid. But thanks to global warming-“. Owen suddenly farts.</p><p>“And Owen, earth is becoming a lot more interesting. And by that I mean deadly!” Chris cackles. Izzy cheers.</p><p> </p><p>“Today’s challenge is called Total Drama The Icicle. Teams must cross this watery chasm by jumping from ice flow to ice flow. First team member across must make their way to the dog sleds on the far shore and become the dog. Pulling a sled all the way to the finish line as you grab the team along the way at marked points. Sleds are first come and first serve. And move fast. Don’t worry, if you fall in the water, we’re legally required to save you. So we have two divers ready to pull you out” Chris explains, pointing to two divers in the water that had turned into icicles. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready for some mad ice flow jumping?! Cause this guy is kicking it into high gear! Woo!” Tyler cheers. </p><p>“What is the reward for this challenge?” Heather demands with a frown from her spot besides Frankie. </p><p>“Did I say reward?” Chris grins. </p><p>“We’ve had three eliminations, we’re overdue!” she shouts, frowning. Frankie had to agree. </p><p>“It’s gotta be a reward. There aren’t enough of us for Chris to cut someone from every episode” Noah states. </p><p>“Yeah but we found that teams try harder during elimination challenges. So there’s no set routine this year. Every challenge could be an elimination challenge” Chris grins. Everyone groans. </p><p>“That’s the spirit! Ok, on your mark, get set, go!” Chris shouts. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone runs to the river, a few people jump straight away while some take it slower. Frankie sticks with Noah and Owen and tries to be careful while jumping across the ice flows. Some people, like Izzy, didn’t even need to be careful. She just jumped and flipped across the ice flows like they were nothing. </p><p>“Hey Noah, mind if I jump ahead?” Frankie asks, suddenly feeling more confident. </p><p>“Yeah go on, I’ll see you soon”. Frankie nods and smiles before jumping ahead, soon reaching the end of the river. </p><p> </p><p>“Izzy, Tyler!” she calls, seeing that they were already at the sled. They look up and wave. </p><p>“Oh look! A speaker! Ours must play music!” Izzy grins, sounding excited. Frankie looks and sees that the box on the sled is not a speaker. It’s actually just a normal wooden box with a, radioactive sticker? Frankie shakes her head. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t find the radio anywhere, I think someone stole it” Izzy says as she suddenly pops out of the box. Her skin is glowing, and green. Frankie didn’t even realise that Izzy had gotten into the box in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>“Tell me if you see anyone” Tyler says as he starts to run.</p><p>“Ooh there’s Frankie, and Tyler, hi Tyler!”. Frankie laughs quietly.</p><p>“He means people other then us Iz” Frankie smiles.</p><p>“Ooh, there’s Noah!” Izzy speaks up. Frankie turns to see Noah as he jumps onto the sled.</p><p>“Hey, you didn’t fall into the water and turn into a human popsicle! Good for you” Frankie grins. Noah narrows his eyes at her.</p><p>“Oh yeah I love you too” he mutters sarcastically. Frankie chuckles. </p><p>“Noah! Someone stole our radio” Izzy pouts, not realising that she is glowing, and green. Actually probably does realise and thinks it’s completely normal. That really wouldn’t surprise Frankie.</p><p> </p><p>Soon Alejandro joins his team, and later Owen. </p><p>“What’s the matter big O?” Izzy asks curiously as the sled suddenly stops.</p><p>“I haven’t eaten in hours. I wish we were in Russia right now. They’re building the worlds biggest cake right now” Owen grins, sounding excited.</p><p>“Ooh, what flavour?” Izzy asks curiously, sounding equally as excited. </p><p>“Who cares! It’s cake!” Owen responds.</p><p>“Hey, why aren’t we moving?” Frankie asks curiously, looking at Tyler. </p><p>“I’m trying!” he calls back to his team.</p><p>“No, you’re miming” Noah states.</p><p>“It’s my court shoes. They’re no good on ice. If the contest was pulling a sled across a volleyball court, we would of won already” Tyler explains with a frown. Frankie feels kinda bad for him. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly team Amazon runs by, cheering. Tyler continues to frown but tries really hard to pull the sled. He soon starts to move again slowly across an ice bridge. </p><p>“Dude! Get moving already! I gotta hit a John or another river fast” Owen speaks up, jumping up and down on the sled. Frankie’s eyes widen when she hears a cracking sound. </p><p>“Guys” she whispers, petrified. Noah turns to see what was up, but the sled falls through the ice bridge before he could say anything. The last thing he saw was the look of utter horror on Frankie’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Frankie!” Noah shouts, hoping that his girlfriend was ok. Frankie wanted to reply, to let him know that she had been caught, and wasn’t at the bottom of the ravine. But she couldn’t speak as she was in shock. Not getting a response, Noah starts to panic.</p><p> </p><p>“Be careful as you climb everyone” Alejandro warns. Slowly everyone climbs up and onto the broken bridge. When Frankie finally makes it up, she is almost tackled to the ground. </p><p>“I thought I lost you. Why didn’t you respond?!” Noah sobbed. Frankie’s eyes widened as she starts to tear up.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I was just in shock. I’m sorry”. Frankie whispers ‘I’m sorry’ over and over again as she cries. Noah hugs her tightly before pulling back, lifting her chin, Noah’s heart clenched at the sight of his girlfriend crying.</p><p>“Hey hey, it’s ok” he spoke softly, wiping her tears away before cupping her cheeks and kissing her softly. </p><p>“Just please don’t scare me like that again ok?”. Noah requests. Frankie nods before looking up when she feels a hand on her shoulder. </p><p>“Are you two ok?” Alejandro asks, genuinely concerned. The pair nods. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go” he speaks softly. The team nods and gets into the sled, Frankie and Noah huddled together. </p><p> </p><p>When they get to the final hill, team Chris spots the other two teams as they were about to cross the finish line.</p><p>“Owen! Lean forward!” Noah orders. Owen nods and leans forward. Suddenly team Chris is wizzing down the hill and past team victory and Team Amazon. They cross the finish line and find themselves in first place. </p><p>“Hell yeah!” Frankie shouts as her team cheers. She was looking forward to her first time in first class. </p><p> </p><p>As she and her team celebrate their win, Heather complains about coming in last place. </p><p>“Actually Heather, team Victory did cross the finish line before team Amazon, but they crossed without Bridgette, which means you guys are second and safe, while team victory is in last place, again” Chris explains. Heather sighs in relief, relaxing. </p><p>“Team Chris is really really really hot? You guys are in first place and get to spend a night or two in first class!” Chris grins, congratulating the team. Team Chris cheers again. Owen holds his hand up for a high five from Alejandro. </p><p>“Woo! Al buddy! Al! Don’t leave me hanging! Al! Al! Al!” Owen calls and waves as Alejandro walks away, looking rather annoyed. </p><p> </p><p>Confessional:</p><p> </p><p>“He really doesn’t like being called Al, does he?” Frankie muses, her arms crossed as she leans against the wall of the confessional.</p><p> </p><p>Show: </p><p> </p><p>Now in first class, Frankie was finally able to relax. She sits back in the golden chair and sighs happily, cackling when she heard something about Lindsay calling Tyler Noah.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5) broadway baby!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When I first published this story on wattpad and quotev, I posted facts about Frankie so people could get to know her. </p><p>I’m gonna do that here as well, but in the notes section instead. </p><p>Frankie fact 1: Frankie has two sisters. Hayden is a year younger and Sarah is four years older. (Hayden is 16, Frankie is 17 and Sarah is 21)</p><p> </p><p>Frankie fact 2: Frankie's sister Sarah lives in New York City with her wife Tracey. They've been together for seven years, and got married when they were both 20. They have a kitten called snow. Sarah is a professional photographer and Tracey owns a bakery.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Curled up on the soft golden chair, Frankie puts a bookmark in the book she had found in first class and stretches. </p><p>"Man, first class rocks!" Tyler grins happily. Frankie had to agree, this was nice. It reminded her of her surfing days when she'd get to fly first class while traveling from country to country. It was great of course, but something about first class in the total drama plane was just better, even if they were in a rickety old plane. </p><p>"Today we eat the breakfast of champions" Alejandro grins, agreeing with Tyler.</p><p> </p><p>"Aww! Look at big O! His fear of flying is so adorable" Izzy cooes, watching Owen who has been tied up to the couch. </p><p>"I've got something to do" Alejandro suddenly mutters as he stands up, pinching some chocolate chip cookies before walking off. Frankie raises an eyebrow, wondering what that was about. </p><p> </p><p>"Cast, please report to the cargo hold for today's challenge" Chris asks over the PA system. Frankie gets up and stretches one more time before grabbing Noah's hand and making her way to the cargo hold, raising an eyebrow when she saw that Chris was in a boat.</p><p> </p><p>"Get in, grab a handle and I'll tell you where we're going". Frankie hesitated before getting into the boat, sitting next to Noah.</p><p>"Nice boat guy, right Lindsay?" Tyler asks, trying to get Lindsay's attention.</p><p>"Um, sure. Dave is it?" Lindsay asks, confused.</p><p>"Ouch" Frankie mutters. </p><p>"Why are you wearing a life vest?" Noah asks curiously. Frankie frowns when she realised that Chris was indeed wearing a life vest. </p><p>"Because there's fourteen of you and one valuable me" Chris states before grinning madly. Oh no.</p><p>"Hit it Chef!" Chris orders. What?</p><p> </p><p>The boat is suddenly free falling out of the plane, landing in a small river. </p><p>"New York baby!" Frankie grins. Her older sister Sarah lives in New York, doing photography while her wife owns a bakery.</p><p>"That's right Frankie" Chris grins. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Everyone gets out of the boat as soon as it parks at the docks of Liberty Island.</p><p>"Your first challenge is a carriage race to Central Park. I like to call this challenge, Liberty or Death" Chris grins almost manically. Sometimes Frankie wonders if he is truly mad.</p><p>"Ooooh! I've always wanted to ride in a horse drawn carriage" Owen reveals with an excited giggle.</p><p>"Don't even think about making me the horse Heather" Courtney snaps, her arms crossed as she glares at Heather.</p><p>"Calm down conclusion jumpers. It's a baby carriage race" Chris explains.</p><p>"Where are the carriages?" Leshawna asks as she looks around, confused.</p><p>"Yeeeaah, I hope you brought your climbing gloves" Chris grins, pointing up. Frowning, Frankie looks up and gasps. At the edges of Lady Liberty's crown were three baby carriages. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Nope, nah, nope, I am outtie three thousand" Frankie mutters as she attempts to walk away. She doesn't get too far as Noah holds her back.</p><p>"Lol Chris, I think your mischievous spirit makes the game" Sierra compliments with a smile. </p><p>"Thank you Sierra. It's nice to be appreciated" Chris smiles.</p><p>"Appreciated? I love you! I always have, even way back when you were making those terrible movies about talking cats" Sierra gushes.</p><p>"Movies? Oooh, mamas gotta get her hands on those" Frankie grins evilly as she rubs her hands together. Chris turns and points at her, muttering 'don't you even dare' before turning back to Sierra.</p><p>"I was even gonna call my first fan club The Christians, but that name was already taken" Sierra adds with a shrug and a pout. Frankie snickers.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok! Less chatter and more splatter! Er, climbing. More climbing" Chris corrects himself with a frown.</p><p>“We'll leave the splatter up to fate" he shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>"Once you reach Lady Liberty's crown, pull up your rope to bring your team up faster. Once everyone is up and your team grabs the correct carriage off of the spikes, race back to your boat and follow the buoys to your next destination Central Park" Chris explains. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh, when do we go shopping?" Lindsay asks curiously. </p><p>"You don't" Chris shrugs.</p><p>"Nooooooooooooo!!" Lindsay cries as she dramatically falls to her knees in dispare.</p><p>"Hey, if I don't get to see my sister in New York, you don't get to go shopping" Frankie states before moving to her teams mat. </p><p> </p><p>Chris blows the whistle, it was now go time.</p><p> </p><p>Frankie moved to touched the rope and winced. The damn thing was sharp. What the hell? Looking closely at the rope, Frankie glares at the rope when she realised that the rope was made of steel wool. Of course it was. With a frown and a quick glance at her brace covered leg, Frankie starts to climb. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't look down, keep climbing, don't look down, keep climbing" Frankie chants quietly as she struggles to climb up the rope. </p><p> </p><p>Stopping to rest for a second, Frankie glances down, her eyes widened before closing shut as she freezes, holding onto the rope tightly.</p><p>"Keep going Frankie! You've got this!" Noah encourages. Frankie smiles.</p><p>"Thanks Noah! Try not to die on me!" she shouts back in return, a cheeky grin finding its way into her face.</p><p>"Thanks Frankie for the encouragement!" Noah calls up sarcastically. Frankie snickers before continuing to climb.</p><p>"Fuck this is dangerous" she swears as she climbs. Alejandro proving her point, in a way, as he swings over to Sierra, holding onto the Amazon's rope. Frankie screams as she slips, tears coming to her eyes from the pain of the rope scraping her hands, and the fear and anxiety that came from almost DYING.</p><p> </p><p>"Alejandro!" she manages to shout through her panic.</p><p>"Do that again and I'm throwing you off of this damn statue! I did not give you permission to nearly kill me!”. Alejandro looks down and frowns at the panic in Frankie's eyes.</p><p>"Sorry!" he apologises before continuing his climb. He soon reaches the top, as does Frankie.</p><p> </p><p>As the climb comes close to ending, Owen gets stuck.</p><p>"God lord" Frankie sighs as she crosses her hands, moving away from the edge of the statue.</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh! Let's go! I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I gotta pee!" Chris complains as team Chris tries to get Owen unstuck. Frankie rolls her eyes. It's Chris' fault they were in this mess in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Chris! Know what? I own every one of your TV appearances on DVD. Even your cooking show, Keeping It Plain With Chris McLean. Your recipe for white rice is so great! It's totally unfair that you got canceled after only one episode" Sierra rambles. Everyone laughs while Frankie raises an eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>Confessional</p><p> </p><p>"Chris did a lot before he became a host" Frankie muses as she sits in the bench of the planes toilet confessional room thing.</p><p>"But hey, I don't think we should judge. Some people just need to try different thing before finding their true calling" Frankie shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>Game</p><p> </p><p>"I was going through a phase" Chris mutters quietly. Frankie frowns at his embarrassed tone.</p><p>"Team Amazon takes the lead!" Chris announces, back to his same old sadistic self. Frankie shakes her head.</p><p>"How do we get back down?" Courtney asks nervously. Frankie frowns, she didn't even think about that.</p><p>"Fireman's pole anyone?" Chris smirks. Courtney turns to see an opening of the crown with a metal pole popping out of it. </p><p>"It's only a thirty foot drop" Chris says casually.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Frankie sighs and watches as her team pulls Owen free from lady Libertys nose. </p><p>"Finally" she mutters, before moving to grab the carriage. She's suddenly pushed by Izzy who runs for the carriage, calling dibs. Frankie watches as the red head rides the carriage down the crown, crashing into the pole, and falls. </p><p>"How does she not die?" she mutters to herself before moving for the pole.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't fucking look down this time" she grumbles before grabbing onto the pole and shimmying down slowly and carefully. It took a while but she soon got down the pole safely.</p><p>The rest of her team soon follow, making their way down the pole and out the door and to their boat. </p><p> </p><p>They soon pass team Amazon before heading into the sewer. Frankie covers her nose. The smell is absolutely horrendous. </p><p> </p><p>A loud growl suddenly ricochets off of the walls of the sewer. </p><p>"What was that?" Owen whimpers.</p><p>"An alligator?" Tyler offers. </p><p>"Alligators in New York City's sewers is just a myth" Noah shrugs before turning to Frankie.</p><p>"Right Frankie?" he asks, knowing that Frankie's older sister and her wife lived in New York, so if anyone was to know, it would be Frankie. Everyone else turns to Frankie, waiting for an answer. Alejandro raises an eyebrow, wondering why Frankie would know.</p><p>"Well, sorry to ruin the fun dudes, but it's not a myth. There aren't hundreds or thousands like people make there out to be, and what alligators that are in New York wouldn't last too long because of the temperature, it's too cold for them. Saying that, yes, some alligators are New York" Frankie explains with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>There was suddenly another loud growl. </p><p>"That sounds like a..." Tyler trails off, scared. Suddenly a green head reveals itself at the surface of the sewer water. </p><p>"Hey look it's Letherhead" Frankie muses while everyone else screams. Alejandro books it, and team Chris is soon floating safely in the Central Park lake. </p><p> </p><p>"Where's Team Amazon?" Alejandro asks quietly. Frankie raises an eyebrow, wondering why he was so concerned of the whereabouts of the other team. </p><p> </p><p>Hearing a noise, Frankie turns to see that the gator had gotten stuck in the sewer pipe. The sudden force of getting stuck forces the gator to spit out Team Amazon.</p><p>"Woah! Nasty!". Frankie looks over to see Chris wearing a gas mask.</p><p>"That's the kind of stink that never comes out! Make the gator sign a waver so we can show TV" Chris orders. Chef nods. </p><p>"Chris you're such a brilliant commander! That's why you always stood out in your boy band!" Sierra gushes! Frankie raises an eyebrow. Chris in a bit band? </p><p>"Chris was in boy band?" Owen asks in disbelief.</p><p>"Moving on!" Chris says quickly, trying to detour everyone's attention.</p><p>"Back in the eighties he was. Making trouble is easy to do, but making you love me, is painful!" Sierra sings. Frankie's eyes widened, she recognises that song!</p><p> </p><p>"You were in Fametown?" Gwen asks, shocked. </p><p>"I also admire the way you never let mockery get to you. I'll have to include that in your obituary. I already have a draft. Wanna hear?". Sierra clears her throat. </p><p>"Chris McLean was born in nineteen seventy eight-". </p><p>"That is it! Zip it! Permanently!!" Chris shouts. He was pissed off.</p><p> </p><p>Frankie gets off of her boat, deciding to never piss off chris McLean.</p><p>"Alright, focus people! The second half of the challenge, bobbing for big apples, NYC style. Here's how it's gonna go down. Teams must push their carriage along one of the three routs to central parks fabled turtle pond. There, one member of each team must bob for special apples, using only their mouths, no hands. Once they get it to shore, the rest of the team must load it into the carriage and race to the finish line in the heart of Central Park. And what's a baby carriage without a baby?" Chris asks rhetorically.</p><p>"Ooh! Ooh! A shopping cart!" Owen answers excitedly. </p><p>"It was a rhetorical question" Chris deadpans.</p><p>"Oh Chris, that is so-".</p><p>"Zip it!" Chris interrupts Sierra with a yell.</p><p>"One member of each team must ride in each carriage and stay there, all the way to the finish line" Chris explains.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll do it" Noah volunteers with a shrug.</p><p>"Victory got their carriage first so they get the shortest path. Team Chris is really really really hot gets the longest path on the left and Amazon gets the longest path on the right. Oh, and what about a little traveling music?" Chris grins. Frankie groans.</p><p> </p><p>"It's always been a dream of mine to sing in New York City" Courtney gushes. </p><p>"We're really gonna do this musical thing every time huh?" Leshawna questions with a frown.</p><p>"Fun huh? Now move it. We only have permits to corral this section of the park for another hour" Chris states as the bell dings.</p><p> </p><p>Courtney: What's not to love about New York City?</p><p>The taxis honk out a New York ditty!</p><p>The crime is high!</p><p>The pigeons fly!</p><p>What's not to love about New York?</p><p>Owen: The lights are brighter!</p><p>The fun is funner!</p><p>The bagels are bagel-er,</p><p>And the bums are bummer!</p><p>The dirt and grime make every alley shine!</p><p>What's not to love about New York? Oops!</p><p>Lindsay: The stores, and the fashion!</p><p>Big shows where stars cash in!</p><p>It's crazy, 'cause the city never sleeps! </p><p>DJ: Dance break!</p><p>Lindsay: For the love of dance, stop!</p><p>Courtney, Gwen, Heather and Sierra: Subway trains, and the hustle-bustle!</p><p>Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay and Sierra: Cappuccinos while the mobsters tussle!</p><p>Owen: And pretzel stands for all us pretzel fans!</p><p>Noah: Whoa, hot, hot, hot!</p><p>Owen: What's not to love?</p><p>Lindsay and Owen: What's not to love?</p><p>Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, Noah, Owen and Sierra: What's not to love... about New York?</p><p> </p><p>"There's the turtle pond!" Frankie calls to her team, double-taking when she saw the other two teams arriving at the same time as her team. </p><p>"The other teams are here too? I thought we got the shortest path!" Leshawna frowns angrily. </p><p>"Look at the size of those apples!" DJ cries. Frankie looks up and sees that the apples are rather big. </p><p>"Remember, no hands!" Chris reminds everyone with a laugh. Frankie scoffs.</p><p>"I've got this guys!" Tyler grins before running towards the pond and jumping. Frankie winces when he belly flops on the surface of the pond before slowly sinking. </p><p> </p><p>After he recovers, he swims to an apple and tries to blow it to shore.</p><p>"Oh my god" Frankie mutters. </p><p>"Come on man, use your head!" Alejandro calls. Tyler nods and starts to beat the apple with his head.</p><p>"Well, it's working" Frankie shrugs. </p><p> </p><p>"Quick! We're barley in the lead!" Alejandro shouts, grabbing the apple from the pond before chucking it into the carriage.</p><p>"To the finish line!" Alejandro yells before running off, the rest of team Chris follow him.</p><p> </p><p>They soon teach the finish line, but there's a small problem. </p><p>"Noah regressed into a baby!" Izzy gasped. Frankie's eyes widened. Where the hell was Noah?! </p><p>"He ate all my pretzels!" Owen cried.</p><p>"Wait! That isn't our carriage!" Tyler points out.</p><p>"No Noah means no first place" Chris shrugs. </p><p>"We have to go back!" Alejandro yells before running. Frankie limps begins him, all of this running was getting to her leg.</p><p> </p><p>Team Chris quickly runs back to the turtle pond, finding Noah sleeping in the carriage in front of a women sitting on a bench. Alejandro drops the large apple on him, waking him up. Owen quickly replaces the carriages before running again. Frankie apologised to the women before making her way back to the finish line.</p><p> </p><p>Frankie frowns when she sees that team Amazon and team Victory were already there.</p><p>"What?! We lost?!" Alejandro asks in disbelief. </p><p> </p><p>"And the winner of the New York challenge is team Amazon! Team Victory, congratulations on not coming last. Team Chris is really really really hot, you're facing elimination for the first time, but you won't have to go through with it because this is really a reward challenge! Sike!" Chris laughs. Frankie breathes, relieved.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6) Slap slap revolution.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Frankie fact 3: Frankie lives with her sister Hayden and her Mum Claudia.</p><p> </p><p>Frankie fact 4: Frankie’s sister Hayden loves acting, music, art and musical theatre.</p><p> </p><p>Frankie fact 5: Frankie is sporty. She loves surfing, walking, hiking and dancing. She also loves anything to do with the beach or outdoors.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Six episodes and no eliminations!" Owen laughs.</p><p>"If we were a steak, we'd be a thirty two ounce porterhouse and you guys would be a slice of baloney" Owen jeers at Team victory. Frankie roles her eyes.</p><p>"Need I remind you that we lost the last challenge?" Alejandro asks, his eyebrow raised.</p><p>"With Al as our leader, anything is possible! I'm not even afraid of flying anymore. Check it!" Owen grins before unbuckling his harness and getting up. Frankie raises an eyebrow, asking Noah when Alejandro became the team leader. Noah shrugs, holding onto Frankie when the plane starts to rattle. Owen falls as the plane starts to full on shake. The hole the contestants patched up back in Japan breaks open again, only this time it's bigger.</p><p> </p><p>Owen is suddenly sucked out of the plane, grabbing onto the ragged edge of the hole just in time.</p><p>"Ah! Al, give me an Ale-hand bro!" Owen begs. Frankie can't help but cackle, ignoring Alejandro who had turned to glare at her. </p><p> </p><p>DJ and Lindsay are kind enough to pull Owen back into the plane while Leshawna pushes a large crate in front of the hole. Frankie decides to be nice and checks over Owen's hands, making sure he hadn't cut it while hanging on for dear life.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah! Are those the Alps?" Noah suddenly asks, gaining everyone's attention. Frankie walks over and glances out the window, spotting several large snowy white mountains. </p><p>"Velcome, mien veinerschnitzels! In preparation for our landing, please unbuckle your seatbelts and head to the cargo hold" Chris asks nicely for once. </p><p> </p><p>The contestants gather in the cargo hold, but see that Chris isn't there.</p><p>"What now?" Leshawna asks curiously. Frankie frowns when the ground starts to rumble beneath her, yelping when the floor opens. Suddenly the contestants are free-falling. This felt rather familiar. </p><p> </p><p>In seconds Frankie hits the snow, groaning. That also felt pretty familiar. </p><p> </p><p>Frankie looks around before noticing Chris who was hovering above everyone's heads. </p><p>"Gutentag. Velcome to mien Deutschland, aka Germany" Chris whispers.</p><p>"We're in avalanche territory so you might wanna keep it down" Chris explains. </p><p>"What? There's a sale at the Khaki barn?!" Lindsay shouts. </p><p> </p><p>Confessional</p><p> </p><p>"How? I just, how?" Frankie asks in disbelief as she avoids sitting in the toilet.</p><p> </p><p>Game </p><p> </p><p>"Welcome to today's musicals challenge, avoid the song-alanche" Chris grins as the bell rings  softly.</p><p>"To avoid a potentially fatal tumble down the mountain, and a sucktackular climb back up, you better keep the singing nice and not loud" Chris whispers. </p><p> </p><p>Noah: Keep it down, so I can win the loot!</p><p>Owen: Try, I will, but I still got to fart. No, toot!</p><p>Heather and Noah: Shhhh!</p><p>Heather: Toot on, but you're still out of luck. You suck the lemon chuck.</p><p>Gwen: Wait till you're voted out for being such a lout!</p><p>Courtney: I'll dance a jig when Chris shoves you out the plane!</p><p>Alejandro: When you don't hold back and lead the pack, truly there is nothing stopping you, you, you.</p><p>Leshawna: Swimming in your eyes, it's butterflies, and suddenly there's nothing I can't do. Sorry, Harold. </p><p>Lindsay: Wait, something's itching in my brain! Someone's back in the game! My former flame! And Tyler's your name! You're Tyler just the same! Oh, Tyler, Tyler, Tyler, Tyler back you came.</p><p>Tyler: You remember me? Ha! She remembers me! YEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!!</p><p> </p><p>Frankie gasps as the mountain rumbles, her eyes widening when a wave of white washes over her. Frankie tumbles down the mountain, hitting stones and trees. She's buried, and can't scream. She tries to breath but can't as the snow is constricting her. She starts to panic, trying to claw her way out of the snow when she realised she wasn't moving. Her panic worsens when she realises she couldn't get out. She stills, not knowing what to do. </p><p> </p><p>Frankie wasn't sure how long she was in the snow before someone had suddenly pulled her out. Frankie gasps loudly, breathing deeply as she started to shake.</p><p>"That's it Frankie, breath, you're out now" Noah mutters. Frankie lunges, hugging him tightly as she starts to tear up. Noah rubs her back. </p><p>"Can we get medical here or something?" Noah asks Chris who nods.  He rushes off, coming back five minutes later which a small first aid kit. He hands it to Noah, who opens it and fixes the cuts on Frankie's arms and face.</p><p> </p><p>"All fixed" he smiles.</p><p>"Thanks Noah" Frankie mutters. Noah nods and kisses her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"So besides the little incident with Frankie, that was awesome!" Chris grins. </p><p> </p><p>Once everyone had gotten out of the snow and had straighten themselves out, they start the horrid track back up the mountain. Going down the mountain, whilst it wasn't fun, it was a lot easier. </p><p> </p><p>Three quarters up the mountain, the contestants start to smell something. They shrug it off while Owen runs up the mountain and towards the smell like his life depended on it. The last time Frankie had seen Owen run that fast was in the season one final when Izzy had made brownies and used a giant fan to get the smell to drift to him. </p><p> </p><p>The contestants soon get to the top of the hill. Owen was already there, eating raw meat. Frankie shuttered.</p><p>"Easy tiger" Chris says to Owen with a grin before turning to the teams.</p><p>"Don't think of this as raw meat, think of it as raw building material. Over over fifteen hundred species of sausage call Germany home, hence the theme of our most deficient challenge yet!".</p><p>"Shut up en stoof it!" Chef suddenly shouts from behind the big pile of raw meat.</p><p>"Danka chef. Each team must make a giant German sausage by shoveling meat into the grinder. Push it down and grind it into a giant sausage casing. All without loosing a finger or toe" Chris explains.</p><p> </p><p>"What about thumbs? Are they cool?" Owen asks curiously. Frankie shakes her head with a small, almost disappointed sounding sigh. </p><p> </p><p>"You'll have to shove fast or get stuck with an incomplete sausage, which will be harder to ride down the hill" Chris shrugs. The contestants turn to see a nice looking hill. The snow looks soft while the sun shines.</p><p>"Yeah no, not that one" Chris grins, directing everyone's attention to a different hill. This hill was covered in dead trees and sharp rocks. Frankie frowns, not looking forward to this challenge.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, if you had a shiny new electric meat grinder, just plug her into our portable generator and viola! Sausage stuffed in seconds!" Chris grins. </p><p>"Ugh! I knew we should of tackled you when you threw the grinder out!" Courtney growls, glaring at Heather. </p><p> </p><p>Confessional</p><p> </p><p>"Oof" Frankie mutters, leaning against the door.</p><p> </p><p>Game</p><p> </p><p>"Can we expect a reward at the end of this challenge?" Leshawna asks curiously.</p><p>"Mm, salmonella" Owen sighs dreamily. Frankie coils back in disgust.</p><p>"Oh, there will be prizes for those who make it down the hill alive, and there will be a punishment for one sorry loser on the last place team. Behold the penalty hosen" Chris grins, holding up a white cotton button down shirt supported by short short olive green shorts with yellow flowers and olive green suspenders. </p><p> </p><p>Confessional</p><p> </p><p>"Interesting punishment. Chris doesn't secretly have some certain kinks does he?" Frankie smirks, hands resting on the bench as she looks into the camera, her eyes twinkling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sitting in his hot tub as he reviews the footage, Chris blushes.</p><p>"I most certainly do not!" he splutters.</p><p> </p><p>Game </p><p> </p><p>Chef suddenly blows into the alphorn, signalling for the teams to start.</p><p> </p><p>Team Chris walks over to their giant meat grinder. Izzy immediately climbs into the machine, leaning into the grinding part and yodeling. Alejandro sighs and grabs her, removing her from the machine. </p><p> </p><p>"Tyler, we need your strength on the grinder, Owen, stuff that casing like your life depends on it" Alejandro orders.</p><p>"Noah, please make sure Izzy doesn't get into the grinder, Frankie, maybe you should help him" Alejandro suggests, passing Izzy to Noah. Frankie nods. </p><p> </p><p>Keeping a hold onto Izzy while watching the other teams, Noah suddenly snickers.</p><p>"Cody's got a tiny sausage". Frankie looks up to see that team Amazon's sausage casing was tiny and flat. She couldn't help but snicker childishly.</p><p>"At least we have a sausage" Cody retorts before going back to the task at hand. </p><p> </p><p>Confused, Frankie look back her team to see that something was indeed stuffed was sausage, but it wasn't the casing.</p><p>"Owen!" she gasps, not even knowing how to react.</p><p>"Ooh, spicy" Owen hiccups, a satisfied smile finding its way to his face. </p><p>"Dude, that's raw meat, not good" Chris reminds him. </p><p> </p><p>As team Chris stands there, not knowing what to do, Alejandro's eyes suddenly lit up.</p><p>"I have an idea! We can ride Owen down the hill!" he grins. Frankie shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>Confessional </p><p> </p><p>"Why not? He's essentially a giant sausage. Skin casing stuffed with sausage meat" Frankie shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>Game </p><p> </p><p>"No way! That's cheating! Forget it!" Courtney protests. Frankie rolls her eyes and steps up.</p><p>"Why the hell not? He's a giant skin bag full of raw meat, he's technically a giant sausage" Frankie states with a shrug, repeating what she had said in the confessional, sounding only a little sadistic. Chris nods, agreeing with Frankie.</p><p>"He's good to go" he shrugs. Courtney and Heather groan, both annoyed and angry. Frankie grins and snickers before climbing onto Owen, sitting behind Noah and holding onto his waste.</p><p>"All aboard De Viener Express!" Noah laughs. Making Frankie laugh happily.</p><p>"Giddy up!" Izzy shouts with a grin as team Chris makes their way down the dangerous hill.  </p><p> </p><p>Owen winces and complains as his face smashes into several rocks on the way down, but the pain is soon over as team Chris slides across the finish line, Team Amazon stumbles behind them. </p><p>"Congrats team Chris is really really really hot!" Chris grins.</p><p>"Way to use Owens face as a break pad Alejandro" Chris complements.</p><p>"Now onto part two of today's challenge. Competitors must learn and preform a traditional German dance on this very platform. The mats are rigged to deliver a hilarious and painful jolt every time one of you missteps or when I need a laugh. Last team standing wins" Chris explains.</p><p> </p><p>Frankie smiles. She didn't like the idea of being shocked if she missteps, but this was a dancing challenge, she had this in the bag. </p><p> </p><p>"Where's the reward you promised?!" Leshawna demands. Technically Chris didn't promise anything. Frankie decides to keep that thought to herself. </p><p>"Patience mien flower. Team Chris is really really really hot, they were first to arrive so they get the reward" Chris states, nodding to Chef who throws grey helmets to each member of team Chris. </p><p> </p><p>Frankie almost falls over when she catches the heavy helmet.</p><p>"These weigh a ton!" Noah complains.</p><p>"Yes they do" Chris smirks before asking Chef to give the other teams their hats. Team victory got fur hats while team Amazon got Lederhosen hats. </p><p> </p><p>"Since team elusive victory is down by two, let's even it up. Amazon sits out two and team Chris is really really really hot sits out three, team Victory dances two and one sits out" Chris states.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm dancing" Frankie states, standing up. No one objected.</p><p> </p><p>"And which member of the losing team will wear the penalty hosen?" Chris asks curiously.</p><p>Frankie watches as Cody whispers something to Sierra, who suddenly wants to wear the penalty hosen for whatever reason. </p><p>"Funny, I was going to make you wear them, but now that you want to wear them, Cody?" Chris smirks. Cody frowns before snatching the clothes from Chris and getting changed.</p><p> </p><p>Frankie raises an eyebrow at the outfit poor Cody had to wear before climbing up onto the platform, ready to go against said boy.</p><p> </p><p>"Follow my lead and nobody gets hurt! Right knee up, left hand up, stomp, hop, slap your thighs! Kick your butt! Jump and clap!" Chef does some ridiculous dance moves with stupid orders. Frankie rolls her eyes but goes to try the dance moves as the music starts, only to be interrupted by Sierra.</p><p>"One, two, three! Slap my knee! My husband to be, his names Cody! Four, five, six! Kick up sticks! My heart won't tick without my Cody fix! Seven, eight, nine, straighten your spine! Good to see Cody looking so fine! Ten, eleven, twelve, nothing rhymes with twelve! Chicks want Cody but his butts mine!" Sierra sang as she danced. </p><p>"Yikes" Frankie muttered, feeling sorry for Cody.</p><p>"Tell me about it" he sighs before he moves to his spot so he could dance. </p><p> </p><p>Frankie couldn't say that she liked the dance, but it was easy enough at least. Most people including herself were able to follow the steps rather easily and so far had not been shocked. Not until Owen had suddenly stopped dancing, muttering something about not feeling so hot, getting shocked for his efforts.</p><p> </p><p>"Challenge time!" Chris grins. Frankie sighed before starting to dance. She was now up against Heather, who had decided to kick Frankie's shin to try and distract her. Frankie winces and wobbles before getting shocked. </p><p>"Next!" Chris shouts. Frankie sighs and gets off of the platform, watching as Leshawna takes her place against Heather.</p><p> </p><p>"Seize the day Leshawna!" Alejandro encourages. </p><p>"Ugh! She's not even on your team!" Heather reminds Alejandro with a groan, kicking and slapping Leshawna when the music starts.</p><p>"Ow!" Leshawna winces.</p><p>"I'm gonna seize the you! You've had this coming for three seasons!" Leshawna shouts, slapping Heather off of the platform before jumping onto her and slapping her. The others cheer, watching on in excitement as Leshawna slaps the girl silly. </p><p> </p><p>Alejandro frowns when he sees a tooth fall out. Looking back at Sierra, he closes his eyes, letting Sierra hit him off of the platform. Frankie frowns and glares at Alejandro before walking over to Heather. She looks up pathetically. Frankie winces before holding her hand out. Heather looks up in surprise before taking her hand. Frankie smiles softly and helps her up. </p><p>"Let's get you cleaned up girly" Frankie smiles sweetly. Heather blushes and nods.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7) The Am-ah-zon race.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Frankie facts 6: Frankie has a pet black Mexican king snake called Loki.</p><p> </p><p>Frankie fact 7: Frankie loves writing and directing. She helps her sister Hayden with writing and directing. She also does all of the filming when Hayden needs something filmed for school.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frankie yawns, trying not to fall asleep as her head rests on Noah's lap while Owen snores.</p><p>"Nnng...engine failure" Owen mumbles in his sleep as he drools. Frankie sighs, reaching for Noah's hand. Noah smiles and kisses her knuckles. </p><p>"Will you pipe down already?" Alejandro asks, irritated. Opening her eyes, Frankie smiles up at Noah before sitting up.</p><p>"Nnn...crash positions!" Owen yells, jerking awake. He gasps and flails his arms, hitting Alejandro in the face. Frankie winces before trying not to laugh. </p><p> </p><p>Owen looks around, breathing heavily. </p><p>"What a horrible dream. Al, what happened?" Owen asks, looking at Alejandro's already bruising eye. </p><p>"Nothing a little ice and revenge won't fix" Alejandro smirks.</p><p> </p><p>Confessional</p><p> </p><p>"Did I hear that right?" Frankie asks with a raised eyebrow, standing with her arms crossed.</p><p> </p><p>Game</p><p> </p><p>"Cool. Wait, did you say revenge?" Owen asks, sounding worried.</p><p>"Of course not. Off topic, do you have any serious allergies?" Alejandro asks curiously. Frankie shakes her head, sighing quietly.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, Chef walks into loser class, handing Alejandro an eyepatch to wear over his black eye. Frankie snickers, muttering something about Captain Jack Sparrow, making Alejandro glare at her.</p><p> </p><p>Confessional</p><p> </p><p>Frankie bursts into laughter as she holds her stomach. </p><p> </p><p>Game</p><p> </p><p>"Next time we get on this plane we better be in first class" Alejandro mutterers, irritated.</p><p>"Yeah, lets be a team that gets along!" Owen cheers, pulling Alejandro into his arms. </p><p>"All of us! With all of us forgetting everything that ever happened by accident. Or whatever" Owen says quickly.</p><p>"Hooraa" Frankie supplies. Noah snickers.</p><p> </p><p>"Here's to the best team ever! Is exactly what I'll say when I get into the first class compartment" Chris grins as he walks through loser class. Frankie roles her eyes.</p><p>"Brace for landing! We've arrived at our next destination, the Amazon! But the runway is a little short" Chris explains over the PA.</p><p> </p><p>The plane soon lands on the bumpy runway. Frankie stretches before following the others outside. Looking around, Frankie smiles. She never thought she would get to go to the Amazon. It was so beautiful, if not a little muggy. She and her sisters Hayden and Sarah use to always watch documentaries on the Amazon. Frankie loved learning all about the animals of the Amazon.</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome to Peru, place of the mighty Amazon river! This challenge is called the Am-Ah-Zon race! Teams must hike along an ancient Inca trail though the Peruvian Jungle, all the way to Machu Picchu. Hidden somewhere in the ruins of Machu Picchu, a golden treasure awaits discovery. Find the treasure to win first class to our next destination. Last team to arrive at Machu Picchu will have to send someone home" Chris explains.</p><p>"And be warned, the jungle contains many vicious insects" Chris warns.</p><p>"Yes Cody, the legal department made me well aware of your deathly allergies and insisted that we supply an epipen" Chris speaks up, making Cody sigh in relief. Cody reaches for it, only to have Chris pull away.</p><p>"Wouldn't make sense to give it to the person with the allergies. What if you need an injection while you're unconscious?" Chris smirks.</p><p>"Ooh, Ooh, me!" Sierra begs, waving her hand around. </p><p>"Who can we get to carry this?" Chris thinks aloud, ignoring Sierra. Cody gives Gwen the puppy dog eyes. She sighs and takes the epipen from Chris.</p><p>"What?! No! I'm the only one who knows what sends Cody into anaphylactic shock! Black ants, brown ants, red ants, pageo beans, wolf spiders, Canadian crickets, the clear winged crystal butterfly and goat saliva!" Sierra lists off frantically. </p><p> </p><p>Confessional </p><p> </p><p>Frankie opens her mouth to say something before closing it and shaking her head.</p><p> </p><p>Game </p><p> </p><p>“Also in the jungle is the Zing Zings, a native tribe that has never encountered modern man, and they're not about to. So if you spot a Zing Zing, do not make contact" Chris warns. Frankie frowns.</p><p> </p><p>Confessional</p><p> </p><p>"I don't remember anything about the Zing Zings in any of the Amazon documentaries my sisters and I watched. I have a feeling that Chris is lying and has set something up" Frankie frowns, arms crossed.</p><p> </p><p>Game</p><p> </p><p>"How far is it to monkey pichy?" Owen asks, making Frankie grin.</p><p>"Machu Picchu, is a hop, skip and a jump from here, plus eighteen hours" Chris smirks. Frankie groans quietly.</p><p>"The jungle is too dangerous to travel at night, so teams will have to break at dusk and camp along the trail until sunrise" Chris tells the contestants.</p><p>"I assume there are no tents?" Alejandro questions with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"Correctomundo! Now, because the playing area is so vast and dangerous, each team will have a walky talky in case of emergencies. Teams, I wish you good luck, or at the very least, a lack of death" Chris grins evilly. Frankie sighs before grabbing her teams walky talky.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatcha think? Left? Yeah eh? Left is definitely good" Tyler nods, watching as Lindsay and her team walks down the left path. Frankie shrugs with a small sigh, waking down the left path. Her team following behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Soon team Chris loses team Amazon, but finds themselves at a ladder. Frankie looks up to see Chris. </p><p>"Oof" she mutters to herself before climbing the ladder. Soon her whole team was on the platform, looking at the zip line.</p><p> </p><p>"Where's the hanging on the thingy part?" Tyler asks. </p><p>"Hanging on the thingy?" Chris questions with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.</p><p>"You know, the riding stick. The grabby whatchamacallit. The zipper buckle handle!" Tyler tries to explain, sounding frustrated. </p><p>"Getting colder" Chris laughs.</p><p> </p><p>"We need no t-bar! We are team Chris is really really really hot!" Alejandro suddenly shouts. He quickly unbuckles his belt and swings it over the zip line before before flying down the zip line. Owen went next, stupidly using his hands. He soon gets a rope burns me falls into the water, screaming when he realises that there was piranhas in the water. He panics and quickly swims to dry land. Tyler is next. He decides to use his pants, which soon catch on fire as he falls to the same fate as Owens. </p><p>"Chris, can I swim over?" Frankie asks curiously. Chris looked at her in surprise before shrugging.</p><p>"I don't see why not. But you know there are piranhas in that water right?" he reminds her. She nods before turning to Izzy who was holding onto a bag. </p><p>"Will you be using that bag to get to the other side?" she ask curiously. Izzy nods.</p><p>"Can I put my clothes in there to keep them dry?".</p><p>"Sure!" Izzy nods with a grin. Frankie smiles at her gratefully before putting her hair up in a bun using the hairband in her wrist. After that she took off her clothes and shoes, putting them in the bag before diving into the water and swimming to the platform. It took a few minutes but she soon got to the platform.</p><p> </p><p>Holding up her arms, Alejandro and Tyler help her out of the water. Frankie squeezes the water out of her bun, not realising that Alejandro was looking up and down her dripping wet body. </p><p>"How?!" Chris calls from the other platform in disbelief.</p><p>"Fun fact, piranhas won't attack anything in the water unless it's bleeding!" Frankie calls back.</p><p>"You don't have to tell the other teams that of course!" Frankie grins. Chris laughs.</p><p> </p><p>Soon it was Izzy's turn. She shoves Noah into the bag before swinging it over the zip line and jumping on, soon reaching the platform with a crash. Noah groaned before getting out fo the bag, handing Frankie her clothes and shoes. She smiled at him and put her shocks and shoes on so she knew she could at least walk safely. She'll have to wait until her bra and undies dried before she could put her clothes on.</p><p> </p><p>Team Chris walks on for a few hours, the blue sky slowly fading to orange and pink. </p><p>"Dusk" Alejandro notes.</p><p>"We can camp here" he offers. Team Chris was in a small opening surrounded by trees. Frankie nodded, she likes this spot.</p><p>"Chris, Chris! Chris! It's Gwen!" the walky talky suddenly blares, making Frankie jump in surprise. </p><p>"The Zing Zings caught us and tied us up and my hand is in Cody's back pocket!" Gwen explains frantically. </p><p>"Get it Gwen!" Frankie speaks up. </p><p>"Hey!" Sierra shouts.</p><p>"Please Chris! This trouble is big!" Gwen shouts. </p><p>"The Zing Zing caught us and tied us up and my hand is in Cody's back pocket!" Gwen repeats. </p><p>"Way to go Cody!" Tyler shouts. Frankie snickers and high fives him.</p><p> </p><p>That situation soon dies down and the teams get onto other issues. Alejandro makes the fire while Frankie collects sticks, leaves and bushes to build a wall against the trees to keep out predators. </p><p> </p><p>Soon orange and pink turn to raven, silver stars sparkle in the dark night and a full moon lights up the trees. </p><p> </p><p>Frankie yawns before leaning against Noah, the couple sleeping close to the fire as Frankie's bra and undies weren’t dry.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Frankie wakes up to a growling noise and freezes. Her mind mind goes straight to any predators that could of gotten past the safety of the stick wall. Was it a jaguar? A Jaguar could of gotten into the campsite by jumping down from the trees. Was it a caiman? Had it burrowed under a week spot on the stick wall? </p><p> </p><p>“Is that coming from the fire?” Owen asks curiously. </p><p>“Fires rarely growl” Noah deadpans.</p><p>‘Al built it, maybe Spanish fires growl?” Owen suggests. Frankie actually wanted to laugh at that.</p><p>“What is that?” Alejandro asks curiously. Owen blows into the dying fire, making it grow and lighting up the night sky. Frankie chokes in surprise at the sight of several giant green caterpillars. One caterpillar spits into the fire, killing it. It was silent for a few seconds before the screams of team Chris wail into the once quiet and calm night.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Frankie groans as she wakes up, squinting at the sight of the the caterpillar bites all over her body. She sighs and grabs her clothes, putting them on.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Daybreak! No time for headcounts! We’ve got to get to Machu Picchu and find that treasure!” Alejandro shouts, waking everyone up.</p><p>“Hurry!” he shouts again, running down the path. Everyone gets up quickly before following him. </p><p> </p><p>Some time later they reach a mountain. Running up the stairs, they spot Chris, who is shaking his head.</p><p>“Uh, Uh, Uh! You can’t start searching until the whole team is here” Chris explains. Frankie looks around to see that Owen was missing. Of course it was Owen that was missing.</p><p>“You never said that! You’re making up the rules as we go!” Alejandro accuses. </p><p>“And this surprises you because?” Chris asks with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“It doesn’t surprise me” Frankie mutters.</p><p>“Fine, allow me to search for my beloved teammate” Alejandro mumbles.  Chris nods, watching as Alejandro walks off to look for Owen. </p><p> </p><p>Later Alejandro and Owen is back. Team Chris quickly looks around for the treasure.</p><p>“Found it!” Tyler announces. Frankie looks up to the Tyler holding a blue gem. She shakes her head. </p><p> </p><p>The sun suddenly hits the blue gem. Rays of light beam everywhere. The teams look on in awe, that awe soon changing to fear as the mountain suddenly shakes.</p><p>“Run!” Chris shouts. Everyone obliged and ran down the mountain, away from the danger and hopefully towards some form of safety.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8) Can’t help falling in Louvre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Frankie fact 9: Frankie’s whole family loves marvel, Disney, Pixar, DreamWorks and anime.</p><p> </p><p>Frankie fact 10) Frankie has been surfing since she was 7, she stopped at age 14 after being attacked by a great white shark during a surfing competition. (Better explanation in my first book, ‘hey nerd’. Chapter 8: Phobia factor) </p><p>Frankie fact 11) Before Noah, Frankie had never dated anyone.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm glad Lindsay's team won the last challenge and everything, but her being up in first class and me being back here, it sucks!" Tyler whines. </p><p>"Yeah I know what you mean. When I'm away from Izzy for too long, I get really-"</p><p>"Happy?" Noah cuts Owen off.</p><p>"Cause your girlfriend is a complete and total nutjob, and I'm not talking tiny peanuts. That girl is a Brazilian sized nutjob" Noah sniffs. Frankie raises an eyebrow, staring at her boyfriend with a small frown on her face. While she agrees that Izzy isn't as sane as most people, she thinks that Noah didn't have to be so rude about it.</p><p>"Hey, where is Izzy anyway?" Owen asks curiously, not at all offended by what Noah had said.</p><p>"I saw her go up to the cockpit to talk to Chef" Alejandro explains. Owen nods while Frankie freezes.</p><p>"Oh no" she whispers as she held onto her seat. The PA suddenly beeped as the plane shook, throwing people to the ground harshly. the plane does tricks that Frankie didn't even think was possible for the rickety old thing. The plane does a few more circus like tricks before straightening up. Frankie takes a deep breath before leaning against Noah. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Having a problem controlling your team?" Heather smirks. Frankie turns to see that Owen and Tyler were stuck in the overhead storage while Noah had a bird cage stuck on his head. Frankie tries to not snicker as she pulls it off. </p><p>"Your attempts to insult my team are...cute" Alejandro smirks. Heather blushes before rolling her eyes.</p><p>"Whatever! My girlpower team is going to win. We don't get distracted by anything, especially boys!" she snaps. Frankie raises an eyebrow, staring at poor Cody who had sighed and looked away. </p><p> </p><p>Hearing sobbing, Frankie looks over to see Sierra sobbing into a carton of ice-cream. What on earth? </p><p>"Get it together!" Heather snaps at her before dragging her out the door by her purple braid. </p><p> </p><p>"This is your captain speaking" Izzy's gruff sounding voice suddenly speaks over the PA.</p><p>"If you look out your window, you'll get to see what happens when a plane does a summersault!”. Frankie's eyes widen as she scrambles for the overhead compartment, hoping that it would be safer up there.</p><p> </p><p>"Give me that! You might wanna hold onto something heavy" Chef warns. Everyone reaches for Owen while Frankie stays within the safety of the overhead compartment. below her, Frankie could hear Owen scream as the plane spins, turns upside down before turning sideways. This goes on for a good ten minutes before the plane finally lands. Frankie hears a loud splash and decides to get out and investigate. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone was a bit shaken up, but the plane had finally stilled. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Confessional </p><p> </p><p>"I like Izzy but if she keeps this up.." Frankie trails off, sighing.</p><p> </p><p>Game</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The teams stand in Paris, in front of the grand Louvre museum. Frankie had to smile, this was pretty cool. Chris may be a pain in the butt, and he had put the teams in some dangerous situations, but they got to go all around the world and see famous landmarks. Frankie had to question throughout the game whether it was worth it or not, but times like this confirmed that it was totally worth it. </p><p> </p><p>"I didn't really get a chance to prep my introduction with the unexpected water landing, so I'm just gonna give you the highlights. France, city of love, art, gallery, filler, lots of artwork, priceless artwork" Chris mutters, sounding bored as he flips through his notecards.</p><p>"Paris!" Lindsay squeals. </p><p>"There's only one guy I wanna share this with, the guy I've been dreaming of since we've been apart! Where's my Tyler?" Lindsay asks excitedly.</p><p>"Hey Linds" Tyler smiles.</p><p>"Are you sure you're Tyler? Cause you look slightly different in my head" Lindsay says, sounding suspicious. </p><p>"Everything looks slightly different in her head" Alejandro whispers to his team. Frankie tries to not snicker. </p><p>"Everyone!" Chris raises his voice slightly, gaining everyone's attention.</p><p>"Time to follow me into the Love" Chris grins. </p><p>"I think you mean the Louvre" Courtney speaks up, pouncing it correctly. </p><p>"Whatever, go already!" Chris snaps, The teams quickly runs into the museum at his orders.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Challenge times kids! Chris grins from inside the museum.</p><p>"Each team gets their own famous sculpture. Team victory, yours is Rodan's The Thinker, Chris is really really really hot, you guys get the Venus De Milo". Chris hands the statue to Alejandro.</p><p>"Ah Venus, such beauty" he sighs. Frankie roles her eyes.</p><p>"Calm down lover boy. Amazon, you ladies get the statue of David. Here's how it works. It's up to you guys to find your statues hidden somewhere in the Lovera, Loovera..." Chris tries while Courtney brags about her map reading skills.</p><p>"Chef has broken the statues into pieces and hid them. First team to find their pieces, race to the pyramid and reassemble them wins!" Chris explains. </p><p>"The Thinker isn't even in the Louvre, and the Statue of David isn't even in France!" Alejandro argues as Courtney says something about Chris breaking famous statues.</p><p>"We're not using the actual statues. Those are priceless. Chef made some fakes ones, right?" Chris asked, turning to Chef, who looks confused. His eyes suddenly widens as he looks horrified. Frankie's eyes widen as she watches Chef run off. </p><p> </p><p>"I almost forget the twist" Chris suddenly speaks up.</p><p>"Here's your motivation" he grins, pushing a button on a remote. A crate drops out of nowhere, one side of it opening on impact. Inside was a sasquatch, a bear with a chainsaw and a, baby seal? Frankie was so confused right now. </p><p>"Aw, look DJ! It's the baby seal you accidentally ran over in Yukon!" Lindsay gushes. Frankie chokes before muttering a quiet 'oof', stepping back when the baby seal starts growling.</p><p>"I'd start running if I were you" Chris advises. Frankie nods, turns, and high tails it out of there, pretending that a sasquatch totally wasn't chasing her and her team. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait!" Noah calls, stopping and turning to the sasquatch. He pretends to play with a ball before 'throwing' it. Frankie grins.</p><p>"Well played Noah" Alejandro compliments. </p><p>"Now onwards!" he calls. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You have all been brave and courageous, but we need to pick up the pace. We-Izzy!" Alejandro exclaims.  Frankie looks up to see Izzy poking her head through a painting. Frankie tried to not laugh.</p><p>"We're doing a challenge, you must focus!" Alejandro tries, but to no avail. Izzy just continued to make faces while Alejandro growls quietly, his eyes widening slightly when he suddenly gets an idea.</p><p>"Guess what? We're playing sculpture piece bingo and Chef's winning" Alejandro lies.</p><p>"We can't have that can we?". Izzy frowns, throwing the painting.</p><p>"Look out Cheffy!" she yells before running. Alejandro grins. Frankie couldn't help but grin as well.</p><p> </p><p>Team Chris walks and turns a corner, finding their final piece! Surrounded...by laser beams. Frankie sighs rather loudly.</p><p>"How do we get our last piece out from the lasers?" Alejandro asks with a frown. Tyler suddenly steps up.</p><p>"Guess who was the captain of his gymnastics team in kindergarten? It's Tyler time!" he cheers before running into the pillar.</p><p>"Good job Tyler" Frankie mutters sarcastically before sighing. </p><p>"Noah, you will have to move through the lasers. Owen's...girth, and my muscled chest will not fit. And Frankie has lost some flexibility because of her leg brace" Alejandro states.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's just get this done, I don't think my imaginary ball trick will stop the yeti a second time" Noah mutters, throwing another imaginary ball as the yeti's roar shakes the ground.</p><p>"Ooh ball! I'll get it!” Izzy calls as she runs after the imaginary ball. Frankie shakes her head, she really wonders about that girl sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok, I just move and-ow!" Noah yelps as the laser burns his finger. He whimpers slightly and sucks on the chard flesh. He sighs and tries to move through the lasers, getting stuck as that annoying bell dings.</p><p>"Perfect timing!" Frankie yells sarcastically, throwing her arms up in frustration.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sierra: I love Paris in the springtime!Je t'aime Paris in the fall!</p><p> </p><p>Cody: That's great, Sierra! Keep going!</p><p> </p><p>Sierra: It's the city of love in the summer!But now, it's just a bummer! 'Cause...Cody broke my heart and chewed it up and spit it out and then, stepped on it and threw it down a sewer and called it names and then laughed!Oui, my friends! You must never trust a boy!Oui, my friends! They will treat you like a toy!Oui, my friends! They will-!Aww...Break your heart and chew it up and spit it out and step on it and throw it down a sewer and call it names, and then laugh!</p><p> </p><p>Cody: Wait up, Sierra!</p><p> </p><p>Owen: Oui, my friend! You are going to make it through!</p><p> </p><p>Noah: Um, non, my friend. That thing just burned off my shoe.</p><p> </p><p>Sierra: Oui, my friends! All I did was love him true!</p><p> </p><p>Heather: Cody! What are you doing?</p><p> </p><p>Cody: I'm trying!</p><p> </p><p>Sierra: Oui, my friends! Now, I'm stuck telling you...If you fall in love with a boy on TV, and then audition to get on his show, and then audition again, and finally get on his show, and be nice to him and do nothing but kiss-up, you will still-Oui, end up in Paris!Oui, feeling disparaisse!And the boy won't even take you outside!</p><p> </p><p>Heather: All she wants to do is go outside?! Do it, Cody! </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Noah finally gets the head out without any incidents. Time to win this!</p><p> </p><p>Team Chris runs for the pyramid court, setting their pieces on the ground at the same time as Team Amazon. Frankie wanted to scream in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! You got your Venus in our David!" Courtney shouts with a frown. </p><p>"You did that on purpose!" Heather cries. </p><p>"Look Heather, I don't want to fight with you. Courtney I don't give a shit about". </p><p>"Hey!" Courtney shouts, sounding both offended and appalled.</p><p>"We put our stuff down first, before you guys" Frankie states, but not rudely. Heathers face softens. Frankie quickly moves the pieces, giving Team Amazon their pieces while moving the pieces for Team Chris to their side. The two teams start to put together their statues, racing against each other, neither team wanting to give up first place.  </p><p> </p><p>"Put the middle piece under the wide part. Then, rotate the thingy straight wise. No no no, under over" Tyler orders, helping absolutely no one.</p><p>"Those aren't even words!" Noah grunts as he puts the biceps on the statute. </p><p>"Perfect" Noah grins.</p><p>"If you tilt your head to the right and squint, sure" Franky shrugs, tilting her head to the side and squinting. Apparently Venus was a professional body builder. Noah sighs before stepping up and rearranging the pieces of the statue, trying to fix it. </p><p> </p><p>"Done!" Heather suddenly yells.</p><p>"Damn it" Frankie mutters, coughing in surprise as she looks up to see Heather sending her a soft smile. </p><p> </p><p>"And the Amazons have it! Coming  in a close second is Team Chris is really really really hot! And this weeks losers are not so ironically anymore, Team Victory!" Chris announces. </p><p>"Since this is the first time we've had a two person team elimination scenario, I've decided to do something special. Since we're in the fashion capital of the world, I declare that it's a walk off” Chris grins.</p><p> </p><p>"Aww, I hate walking" Owen whines. </p><p>"Each of you will pick a model-"</p><p>"Tyler! Tyler! I pick Tyler! He's my pick! Tyler is my pick!" Lindsay yells with a giant smile on her face as she hugs Tyler, who was just as excited.</p><p>"Think her pick is Tyler?' Frankie asks sarcastically.</p><p>"What? Noooo, couldn't be" Noah mutters back, just as sarcastic. Frankie's head falls back as she laughs quietly, blushing and looking away as Heather once again smiles softly at her.</p><p> </p><p>"DJ" Chris asks, looking at the darker skinned man. The girls of this season, besides Frankie, pose, hoping to get picked. Frankie thought about it. Years of surfing and becoming  world champion brought photoshoots for magazine covers, interviews and modelling bikinis and other surfing and beach wear for companies, so she did have the experience, but she also has a leg brace right now and didn't think it would be that flattering for DJ. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I pick, Gwen" DJ finally chooses, surprising everyone.</p><p>"What?" Heather asks in surprise. </p><p>"I second that, what?" Chris asks, looking at DJ in surprise. </p><p>"Nothing personal but I hate modles and getting stared at" Gwen sneered.</p><p>"You'll be perfect" DJ smiles. Frankie's eyes narrow. DJ was up to something.</p><p> </p><p>"Aright, each designer must come up with a costume for your models to wear. Then, yours truly, plus one member of the non loosing teams will do the judging. The designer with the best design wins" Chris explains. Loud sobbing suddenly echoes through the court. In walks Cody, dragging a sobbing Sierra behind him. </p><p> </p><p>"I thought you were fixing her" Heather mutters through gritted teeth. </p><p>"Look, I don't know what she wants" Cody sighs, sounding defeated. Sierra starts to sob louder. </p><p>"Enough!" Cody suddenly shouts, making everyone jump.</p><p>"Sierra, put a sock in it!" Cody snaps. His sudden shout seemed to snap Sierra out of it as she was suddenly hugging an exasperated Cody.</p><p>"Women" Frankie mutters, smiling as Noah, who had heard her, snickers. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After that little incident, Chris gathers everyone around the stage, choosing Heather and Owen to be the judges. </p><p> </p><p>"First onstage, Lindsay couture as worn by that poor sucker, Tyler" Chris announces. Tyler walks out, looking unsure. His shaggy light brown hair was spiked up with hair gel while he wore a shirt with a rather bizarre pattern. In his hand he held a picture frame. </p><p> </p><p>Confessional </p><p> </p><p>"Arty" Frankie shrugs. </p><p> </p><p>Game</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chris started to cackle as Tyler fell off of the end of the runway. Frankie felt kind of bad. </p><p> </p><p>"And here comes Gwen, wearing an original from DJ's design" Chris announces. Gwen walked out wearing DJ's shirt and hat. She looked rather uncomfortable. Swearing quietly, Gwen threw the shirt and hat off before storming off. </p><p>"Mama I'm coming home, mama I'm coming home!" DJ sings, doing a dance of sorts. Frankie raises an eyebrow. </p><p>"Judges?" Chris asks, turning to the judges. </p><p>"I can't picture myself wearing water lilies. I mean, I've worn them, but I don't like it" Owen laughs before thumbing down. </p><p>"And what about DJ's work? Chris asks curiously. </p><p>"Dry, dull, uninspiring, not a hint of effort with the presention. But enough about Gwen, the shirt was a ten!" Heather grins. </p><p>"I agree. Model sucked, shirt good. I'd wear it!" Chris grins. </p><p>“Well, I have to say that I didn’t realise that there would be two models so I wasn’t paying attention. But I really like DJ’s shirt. Owen, out”. Frankie shakes her head, a fond smile on her face. </p><p>“Victory to DJ!” Chris grins while DJ didn’t seem very happy with said victory. </p><p> </p><p>Back in the plane, the team sees Lindsay off while Heather pulls Frankie aside.</p><p>“Uh, thanks” the black haired girl mutters quietly before kissing Frankie’s cheek and quickly walking off. Frankie stood there in shock, her hand going to her now rather warm cheek.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9) Newf kids on the rock.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Frankie fact 12) Hayden has a bearded dragon called Lollypop.</p><p> </p><p>Frankie fact 13) Frankie’s dad was a surfer. He is the reason why Frankie loves surfing so much.</p><p> </p><p>Frankie fact 14) He died when Hayden was 6, Frankie was 7, and Sarah was 11. He had cancer.</p><p> </p><p>Frankie fact 15) Sarah was born in New York, Frankie was born in Queensland and Hayden was born in Calgary (Their Mum Claudia is from Calgary)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taking off her headphones, Frankie stretches before finally paying attention to what was going on in loser class.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what to say to him, I've always been the alliance, not the alliancer" Owen frowns. Ah, the boys were talking about getting DJ in on an alliance. </p><p>"It's just like asking a girl out, only he's a guy" Noah explains with a shrug. Frankie rises an eyebrow. It, really wasn't like that at all but ok. </p><p>"Oh" Owen mutters like he actually understands before clearing his throat. </p><p>"Hey DJ, you wanna go out for hotdogs with my buddy Noah? He said your legs are nice" Owen whistles. Frankie cackles, holding her stomach. </p><p>"Yeah, because that's exactly what I told you to say" Noah grits, blushing.</p><p>"Hey Owen, I don't think DJ is convinced yet, keep going" Frankie grins cheekily, giggling when Noah glared at her.</p><p>"You cannot blunder into an alliance, friends" Alejandro lectures. </p><p>"Why couldn't you lose so Lindsay could still be here!" Tyler suddenly yells, visibly upset.</p><p>"Anger also doesn't help" Alejandro adds with a small sigh.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I tried ok? But you only have to put up with me for one more day" DJ shrugs.</p><p>"Going somewhere DJ?" Alejandro asks curiously.</p><p>"I'm losing the next challenge!" DJ declarers. </p><p>"What?" a voice from the overhead compartment sounds. Two seconds later, Heather falls out, landing in an unexpecting Frankie's lap. Blinking, Frankie looks at the ravenette. </p><p>"You ok?" Frankie asks, sounding worried. Heather scrambles to get off of Frankie's lap before nodding. </p><p>"What do we have here?" an amused sounding Alejandro speaks.</p><p>"Doing a little spying are we?" he smirks.</p><p>"I just dropped my pen, see? No scheming. Just scribbling" Heather stutters out, writing in her notepad. Frankie smiles softly, finding the whole display kind of adorable. </p><p>"Owen, I am issuing you a ticket for fashion crimes. Your socks reek!" Heather states. Frankie laughs to herself quietly, missing the way Heather had blushed at the sound.</p><p>"Oh, am I wearing socks? I can't even see my feet" Owen laughs. Heather looks around, avoids eye contact with Frankie and quickly walks out of loser class. Frankie smiles before glancing out the window, her smile quickly turning into a small frown at she sees the plane skipping the water like a skimmed rock. </p><p> </p><p>"Attention all Total Drama passengers, in accordance with all emergency procedures, you will now be shown the nearest exits" Chris states over the PA. Frankie watches as Chef out of nowhere, begins to push the contestants towards he now opened door. Not wanting to be pushed, Frankie decides to quickly walk towards the door and look out. Down below, she sees water. Sighing, she jumps, swimming out of the way once she had reached the surface.  </p><p> </p><p>After everyone had been pushed out of the plane, Chris arrives in a small fishing boat.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey there, ya goudy eye shores, have you ever been to sea?" Chris asks, attempting a weird accent, only to sound rather spastic. </p><p>"What with the who now" Cody asks, sounding confused.  Sierra suddenly gasps from her spot next to the brown haired boy.</p><p>"It must be Newfoundland! Chris is originally from Blowmedown islands" Sierra shares. </p><p>"You learn something new everyday" Frankie muses. </p><p>"Aye, it's a finey homecoming for Buddy McLean! Canada's beautiful East Coast" Chris grins, sounding happy. </p><p>"Birthplace of Canada's most beautiful host!" Sierra gasps dreamily. </p><p>"Aw thanks. It's just a hop and a skip, thatta way" Chris points. </p><p> </p><p>"First part of the challenge, swim over to your team's boat and  start paddling. And to make things more interesting, Team Victory, since you're a team of one, your boat is equipped with a motor" Chris smirks. DJ didn't seem very happy with that news. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ignoring them, Frankie starts to swim towards her team boat, the rest of team Chris following behind her. She was soon first to the boat, and next was Alejandro. The two teammates helped Izzy, Tyler and Noah into the boat. </p><p> </p><p>"Izzy, the fishing net if you would" Alejandro smiles. Izzy nods and throws the fishing net overboard, snagging Owen.</p><p>"You're quite the catch Big O. Welcome to my cruise" Izzy grins. </p><p>"What about DJ?" Owen asks curiously as he climbs on board. </p><p>"Patience my friend, patience" Alejandro smiles. Frankie raises an eyebrow, wondering what he was up to this time.  </p><p> </p><p>"Aye der contestants. You need to row, row, row your boats. The first two teams to get their boats to shore will take part in the final challenge. Oh, and if you land any sea food along the way, you'll get a special reward. On your mark, get set, go!" Chris shouts, blowing the horn. </p><p> </p><p>The teams set off, Tyler and Noah paddling for their team while Izzy and Frankie try to catch fish and other creatures of the sea. </p><p> </p><p>"See you on land!" Alejandro taunts as Team Chris pasts Team Amazon, who frowns. Frankie smiles as Izzy catches a lobster. </p><p>"Oh hey Snappy! Welcome to the Izzy cruise. Tell your friends! Oh hey, hey hey!" Izzy yelps as the lobster snaps at her. </p><p>"Does anyone have any butter?" Owen asks curiously, licking his lips as he looks at the lobster.</p><p>"Don't even think about it Owen!" Alejandro warns. </p><p>"Can I think about tarter sauce?".</p><p>"Sure" Frankie deadpans. Turning to help Izzy, Frankie frowns when she hears a slurping sound. She turns to Owen to find him licking the poor lobster.</p><p>"Owen!" Frankie yelps, carefully grabbing the Lobster from Owen, groaning when the bell dings. </p><p> </p><p>Alejandro: We're heading down to Newfoundland, that rocky eastern shore!</p><p> </p><p>Owen: I'll have the shrimp, mussels, cod, and the lobster thermidor!</p><p> </p><p>Gwen: I can't get a thing to bite, so we better get there first!</p><p> </p><p>Courtney: Row harder, faster, both of you. For the win, work up a thirst! Stroke, stroke, stroke!</p><p> </p><p>Heather: It's a sea shanty, and it's darn catchy! Yes! Go on, DJ, your turn! (DJ silently shakes his head)</p><p> </p><p>Tyler: Izzy, you're a nut-bar, but you sure can catch a fish!Izzy: Thanks, there, B'y, you're right kind to my partner, he's Irish. And if you want the next drill, he's all yours!Cody and Sierra: Trying our best, Courtney, our arms are getting fried!</p><p> </p><p>Gwen: Courtney, do you see?</p><p> </p><p>Courtney: Could it be? Steer hard starboard side!</p><p> </p><p>Heather: It's a sea shanty, and it's darn catchy!</p><p> </p><p>DJ: No, you can't catch me, with a sea shanty! </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Frankie helps Izzy pull up another lobster cage, frowning and turning when she suddenly hears screaming. Her eyes widen as she watches DJ and Heather crash into the shore.</p><p>"Well play ambitious one" Alejandro mutters quietly.</p><p>"We beat them?" Heather asks curiously, looking around. Her eyes widen.</p><p>"We did it!" Heather cheered. </p><p>"In an out of nowhere come from behind finish, Team Victory is first!" Chris marvels. </p><p>"Heather on the other hand, seems to be missing her entire team" Chris states.</p><p>"Where are they?" Heather demands quietly. </p><p>"Ok everyone! It's time for the next leg of the race. Since Team Amazon were the big losers, they're out" Chris reports. </p><p>"They'll have to clean the fish and lobsters and whatever else the other teams brought in, as well as shuck all these giant clams" Chris laughs. </p><p>"When the whole team gets here you mean?" Heather asks, frowning. </p><p>"Yes" Chris nods.</p><p>"But you're here" Chris grins. </p><p>"But, it's just me" Heather states, frowning.</p><p>"Exactly. You're here while your team isn't, and these clams need shucking. So shuck em up sister!" Chris orders, tossing her a clam. </p><p>"I thought the teams that brought in sea food get a special reward?" Alejandro speaks up, reminding Chris of what he had said to the teams earlier. </p><p>"You do. You get to watch Heather shuck clams! How's that for a reward?" Chris laughs. Frankie frowns, thinking that it was a bit unfair for Heather to shuck clams and clean the sea food alone while Team Chris watches and laughs. Luckily Team Chris weren't actually that interested in watching Heather shuck clams, and decided to go inside instead. Frankie gave Heather a sorry frown before following her team inside. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Inside, Team Chris, and DJ, sit at the dining table. </p><p> </p><p>"Welcome to my traditional Newfoundland kitchen party! It's Team Chris is really really really hot verses DJ in a screeching in relay. Screeching in is a ceremony preformed by the locals to welcome newcomers" Chris explains as he sets some bottles on the table. </p><p>"First you have to swig a whole bottle of apple cider vinegar. Owen and Izzy will chug the vinegar, and then tag Alejandro, Frankie and Noah who will have to decipher a local Newfoundland saying, spoke by my cousin, Gerd McLean". As Chris speaks, in walks a short man with a mighty red beard and a yellow raincoat. </p><p> </p><p>"Howz it goin der mates?" the short man asks curiously. Frankie pauses, wondering what on earth he said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Confessional</p><p> </p><p>"I think he said 'how's it going there mates'. It's like talking to an Australian" Frankie says as she shakes her head.</p><p> </p><p>(This is a stupid joke that I thought was hilarious. I am Australian myself)</p><p> </p><p>Game</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"After they decipher the saying, Alejandro. Frankie and Noah will tag Tyler, who has to kiss a cod, like he means it" Chris smirks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Confessional </p><p> </p><p>"Man he has some weird kinks and fantasies" Frankie notes, turning to the camera with an evil smirk, knowing that Chris was watching the footage.</p><p> </p><p>"I do noOoOoOot!" Chris whines as he reviews the footage.</p><p> </p><p>Game</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"DJ, since you're the only member of Team Victory, you have to do the whole relay yourself" Chris spoke, turning to DJ, who wasn't even there.</p><p>"DJ?" the host asks, puzzled. </p><p>"Well, with DJ missing in action, looks like Team Chris will get a head start" Chris shrugs.</p><p>"Let the Screeching in begin!" Chris shouts. Izzy and Owen look at each other, look at their bottles, and finally start chugging. The throat curdling substance was downed quickly, affecting only Izzy, who looked rather pained. Owen on the other hand seemed fine. </p><p> </p><p>"Have anything in a balsamic?" Owen asks curiously. Frankie shakes her head, that boy was wild. Two seconds after Owen had asked his question, DJ came running in, holding his throat and coughing. </p><p>"He did it! DJ chugged the vinegar!" Heather states with smile as she walks in. Frankie smiles, Heather was good. </p><p>"Wow, I didn't see that one coming. Both teams move onto the interpretation part of the challenge. Ready? Take it away Gerd!" Chris grins.</p><p> </p><p>"Ring the man in the pump house" Gerd speaks, confusing the teams.</p><p>"Uh what?" Frankie asks, mad confused.</p><p>"I feel stupid, did anyone else not get it?" Frankie frowns. </p><p>"Are those even words?" Noah asks, sounding as confused as Frankie. The blonde surfer was glad that she wasn't the only one that was seriously confused</p><p>"Man, that vinegar went right through me! I gotta go to the bathroom" DJ mutters as he dances around doing the famous pee dance.</p><p>"Correctomundo" Chris nods as his cousin snaps his fingers. Frankie's eyes widen.</p><p>"Gerd asked to use the bathroom like a true maritimer. Way to go DJ!" Chris congratulates the boy, who just sits down, frowning. </p><p>"Looks like you're back in the game, in fact, you're leading!" Chris smiles. </p><p>"You can now move on to the third and final part. Yo Chef!" Chris shouts. Chef walks in, throwing a cod at DJ.</p><p>"All you gotta do is smooch the cod for the win. And remember DJ, like you mean it" Chris smirks. The smirk was wiped off of his face when he hears Frankie snicker. He turns and glares at the blonde, who covers her mouth at his glare, stifling her snickers. </p><p> </p><p>"Team Chris is really really really hot, better get a move on. Gerd, another saying if you would?" Chris asks with a smile. </p><p>"De worst ting ye can have in yer head is nar tooth" Gerd speaks. Frankie's eyebrows furrow. </p><p>"I think he said something about Owen's butt" Noah shrugs. </p><p>"De kid's as smart as a bag of rocks eh?" Gerd mutters to Chris. Frankie tries to not snicker. At least she could understand that. </p><p> </p><p>"The worst thing...you can have in your head, is no teeth?" Alejandro tries. </p><p>"Bingo! And how true" Chris smiles before handing Tyler a cod. </p><p>"I don't think I can do this. It's a fish" Tyler frowns, holding the fish away from his face as he looks at it in disgust. </p><p>"I can't either. If I touch it, something bad is gonna happen! I just know it!" DJ frowns.</p><p> </p><p>"DJ! Oh my gosh! Look, it's an Egyptian symbol! It could be some kind of sign!". Heather sounded so genially happy that Frankie wondered if it was someone else that had something to do with the symbol. </p><p>"If you kiss this fish, it might break your curse and you can stay in the game" Heather reasons, sounding excited, but DJ wasn't buying it.</p><p>"DJ my friend, I can't stay silent no longer. I'm afraid Heather might be right" Alejandro speaks up.</p><p>"Really?" DJ asks curiously. </p><p>"I am impartial here. I would like Tyler to kiss the cod so we don't lose, but my biggest concern is for the animals of the world. You must end this".</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Confessional</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, he's the one " Frankie nod before turning her gaze away from the camera and sighing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Game</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Close your eyes and pretend it's Lindsay" Noah advises as Tyler looks at the fish in disgust. His expression changes to one of love as he leans in to kiss the poor cod. Frankie cringes. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tyler practically moans out Lindsay's name as he kisses the fish, as does DJ, but he says 'Oh fishy' instead of 'Oh Lindsay'. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ok it's a tie!" Chris calls as Team Amazon suddenly runs through the door. </p><p>"Hey, right on time! Team Amazon, you are todays full on, big time, can't get any bigger losers" Chris grins.</p><p>"In celebration of my home and native land, this is a reward challenge only! No elimination! Team Chris is really really really hot, and DJ, are tied for a reward, a delicious clam and fish chowder supper!" Chris explains with a genuinely happy smile. Team Chris cheers, eyeing the food hungrily when Chef brings it out on a food trolley.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10) Jamaica me sweat.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Frankie fact 16) Frankie loves pocky, and her favourite colour is mint green.</p><p> </p><p>Frankie fact 17) Frankie has never dyed her hair.</p><p> </p><p>Frankie fact 18) Something that not a lot of people know about Frankie is that she knows how to ride horses. Her grandparents own a ranch and love horses. Frankie loves to go there to ride. Her favourite horse is a pitch black horse she named sleek. </p><p> </p><p>Frankie fact 19) Frankie met Duncan when she was five, and Noah when she was twelve.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frankie smiles as she sits in the golden chair, glad that she could finally relax. </p><p>"Winning is everything" Tyler smiles.</p><p>"Says the guy who frenched a cod" Noah reminds him. Tyler's nose scrunches up in disgust while Frankie snickers.</p><p>"And ps, it was a tie" DJ adds.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Confessional </p><p> </p><p>"Cause that makes it any better" Frankie laughs.</p><p> </p><p>Game </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Owen, these chairs are spring loaded! Watch this!" Izzy shouts. Frankie could hear a cracking noise before hearing Owen groan.</p><p>"Why is is always the kiwis?" Owen mumbles. Frankie winces, that had to hurt. </p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, Chris walks through first class, Alejandro getting up and following behind him.</p><p>"DJ is the only remaining member of Team Victory, but we're prepared to welcome him as a full time member of our team, if you'll allow it" Alejandro smiles politely, assuming that Chris would allow them to have DJ on their team.</p><p>"Trying for a bigger numbers advantage over Team Amazon eh? No dice" Chris smirks. </p><p>"What if DJ wants to swap teams like Sierra and Izzy did in Egypt?" Alejandro asks curiously.</p><p>"No more swaps! And that's final!" Chris snaps.</p><p>"It's ok, the teams are probably gonna merge soon anyway" DJ shrugs. </p><p>"Wrong! Convo over, Chris out!" Chris grins smugly before walking out of first class. </p><p>"It's ok, I'll survive. My curse is gone, thanks to Irene" DJ smiles as he pets the fishbowl.</p><p>"I even won the last challenge" he grins. </p><p>"Uh, tied" Tyler corrects with a small frown. </p><p>"Exactly, if we keep it up, we might make it all the way to the finale together" DJ smiles. Frankie smiles to herself, that's sweet of DJ. </p><p> </p><p>Frankie's smile soon drops as she feels the plane jerk, the planes engines cutting out and back on.</p><p>"Attention passengers...AAAAAHHHH!!!" Chris yells over the PA. Everyone screams as the plane suddenly tilts down.</p><p>"We're all gonna die!" Owen shouts.</p><p>"Tell my Mama I love her!" DJ whimpers. Some of the contestants yelp as they were thrown to the ground. </p><p>"Last one out is a rotten egg!" a voice suddenly shouts. Frankie looks up to see Izzy next to the door, which was now open.</p><p>"See ya suckers!" she shouts before jumping out of the plane. Frankie gasps, her eyes widening when Owen is suddenly sucked out of the plane after Izzy. The plane jerks again, diving even steeper. Frankie yelps as she is jerked to the ground. The rest of the constants scream and whimper. A collective gasp could be heard as the plane crashes to the ground with a metallic thud. Frankie hesitates before opening her eyes slowly. She looks around to see that the plane had stilled. The only movements came from those who got injured. </p><p> </p><p>A yellow slide inflates after the emergency door opens. Frankie shakily makes her way to the yellow slide, breathing deeply for a few seconds before sliding down.</p><p> </p><p>At the bottom, Noah checks her over before hugging her, shielding her tears from the rest of the contestants.</p><p> </p><p>"Two airports on an island the size of a postage stamp, and he misses both! But somehow, it's my fault!" Chris grumbles, glaring at Chef, who happily glares back. </p><p>"You blew our money for the season on Chris world" Chef mocks with a role of his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Confessional</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck is Chris world?" Frankie asks, looking baffled.</p><p> </p><p>Game</p><p> </p><p>"Chris! Izzy and Owen need help" Courtney speaks up, sounding worried. Frankie looks up to see Izzy and Owen's legs sticking out from under the plane. Her eyes widen.</p><p> </p><p>Confessional</p><p> </p><p>"HOW THE FUCK ARE THEY NOT DEAD?" Frankie screams, her arms flying to the air in, shock? Astonishment?</p><p> </p><p>Game</p><p> </p><p>Contestants look on as the ambulance drives of, watching as it gets smaller and smaller before it turns into a simple silhouette in the distance. </p><p> </p><p>"Owen and Izzy are going to be fine. Thanks to travel insurance, help is on the way! In six to thirty eight hours" Chris reassures. Frankie chokes. Did she hear him correctly? </p><p>"What about the rest of us?" Gwen inquires. </p><p>"Well, we're outta gas, planes busted, and we're broke. But the show must go on!" Chris declares. </p><p>"We can't waste any of this footage. Think of the hits we'll get on Cliptoon!" Chris boasts excitedly. </p><p>"Where are we?" Tyler asks curiously as he looks around. Frankie looks around. Pearl white sand lays softly as glass clear water laps at the earth. Palm trees are scattered throughout the land. It's absolutely beautiful.  Frankie figures that they must bee somewhere tropical. </p><p>"Jamaica mon! We were supposed to land in Ochos Rios, but since someone forgot how to fly, we'll have to do the challenges here instead, and fast; before whoever owns this dump shows up and asks for a location fee" Chris rushes, sounding worried. </p><p>"Didn't you guys budget for the whole season?" Noah asks curiously, sounding unimpressed. </p><p>"Somethings cost more than others. Aeroplane ready hot tubs don't grow on trees ya know" Chris shrugs. Frankie roles her eyes.</p><p>"You must have an emergency fund!" Heather frowns.</p><p>"Spent it on our last fuel up" Chris shrugs. </p><p>"Which went so well" Noah mutters sarcastically. Ignoring Noah, Chris smiles.</p><p>"Grab your board shorts and meet me at the waterfall".</p><p> </p><p>Frankie changes into her rose covered bikini before heading to the waterfall. At said waterfall, Frankie blushes when both Noah and Heather looks her up and down. Turning her head slightly when she hears footsteps, Frankie raises an eyebrow as Chris walks up to the contestants wearing a blouse and a Rasta hat. Noah laughs. </p><p> </p><p>"Nice blouse" he snickers.</p><p>"It's a Dashiki mon" Chris states in a horrible Jamaican accent. </p><p>"Yeah, a women's Dashiki" DJ laughs. </p><p>"What?" Chris frowns, looking down at his Dashiki.</p><p>"Can we get to the challenge please?" Courtney asks, sounding impatient. </p><p> </p><p>"I like to call our first challenge, the Treasure Hunt Of Death" Chris speaks eerily, looking irritated when he sees that no one is phased. </p><p>"We were suppose to do this at Dun's River falls, but this waterfall is far more dangerous, so it'll do instead" Chris cackles. </p><p>"So...it's another water challenge?" DJ asks curiously. Frankie frowns, remembering how afraid of water DJ was back in season one. </p><p>"Afraid so. Wanna say a few prayers?" Chris smirks. </p><p>"No need, I came prepared" DJ smiles. Taking off his shirt to reveal a life vest. </p><p>"Your challenge begins with a dive off beautiful wherever we are falls, into the lagoon far below" Chris explains, gesturing to the waterfall. </p><p>"Which is full of what? Sharks?" Noah guesses, giving Frankie an apologetic look when he realises what he had said. </p><p>"No" Chris smiles. The contestants sigh in relief. </p><p>"Electric eels, and sharks!" Chris laughs. Noah immediately grabs Frankie's hand, hoping that she would be ok. </p><p>"Players must tag team dive into the infested waters, and stay in the lagoon for as long as they can as they search the lagoon floor for pirate tressure. AKA the gold chains Chef wears on karaoke night. First team to bring me Chef's treasure wins a major advantage in the next challenge! So good luck, especially to Team I Am So Super Duper Hot! With Izzy and Owen out of commission, you'll have to work extra hard to make up for their absence" Chris smirks. Frankie narrows her eyes at the host, wishing that she could just throw him off of the cliff.</p><p>"No problem! Tyler, it's your lucky day. You get to do all of the dives!" Noah smirks. </p><p>"Yeah!" Tyler cheers.</p><p>"Wait" he frowns as he thinks about it. Frankie chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>DJ, Cody and Tyler all move to stand at the edge of the cliff.</p><p>"Ready, steady, Freddy, go!" Chris shouts. The three jump off of the cliff and into the lagoon below. </p><p>"Go Cody! You show those sharks who's boss!" Sierra cheers Cody on, wincing when she hears screams of pain. The short boy soon runs back up the hill, tagging Heather who got ready to dive. </p><p>"You have beautiful form" Alejandro speaks up, distracting the girl. </p><p>"Wha-aaahhh!" Heather shouts as she looses balance before falling off of the cliff. A loud smacking sound echos. Frankie winces, feeling sorry for her.</p><p>"Nothing personal!" Alejandro shouts. Frankie swears she hears a groan. </p><p> </p><p>Soon Tyler runs up the hill. Alejandro and Noah hold out their hands to be tagged, but Tyler ignores them, running past them and diving back into the lagoon.</p><p>"Best out of three!" He shouts. Frankie shakes her head. </p><p> </p><p>Heather runs up the hill, tagging Sierra who lets out a loud battle cry before cannonballing into the water. Tyler and DJ soon walks up the hill, and dives once again. </p><p> </p><p>"I got the gold!" a voice shouts. Frankie sighs, looking up when Alejandro suddenly shouts 'I'm it!'. She watches as he dives off of the cliff and into the water, coming out with Gwen in his arms.</p><p>"Who has the chains?" Noah yells to his teammate, watching as Heather runs up, stealing the chains from Gwen and Alejandro. </p><p>"Hey!" Alejandro protests. </p><p>"Nothing personal" Heather shouts back at him as she runs up to Chris.</p><p>"Pirate booty, check" Heather pants, handing the gold chains to the host. </p><p>"Team Amazon wins round one!" Chris announces before turning to the camera.</p><p>"Will Owen and Izzy recover? Will Chef fix the plane so we can leave here while I'm still young?".</p><p>"I don't know, did we land in the seventies?" Noah laughs. Frankie snickers, her snickers turning into full on laughing when Chris pushes Noah off of the cliff. </p><p>"Find out right here on Total Drama World Tour. Where's my musical accompaniment?" Chris ask curiously, turning to Chef who throws a stereo at him knocking the host out. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After he finally came to, Chris led everyone who wasn't in the infirmary, down to the beach. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Team Amazon, as winners of the challenge, you've also won this advantage for challenge number two" Chris explains as he gestures to Chef, who points at his helmet.</p><p>"Helmets? Great" Heather mutters sarcastically.</p><p>"This next challenge is what I like to call, The Bobsled Of Death! Tada!". Chris points behind the contestants, who turn and gasp. An empty pool holds what looks like a cheaply made roller coaster. Frankie hears one of the contestants gulp.</p><p>"Yeah, the intern that tested it will be out of commission for...ten months, is it?" Chris asks, cackling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We can't afford bobsleds, so you're gonna ride in teams of two, bob sled style down Chef's track and into the pool. Each team gets three runs. Fastest teams win.  Ready?" Chris asks with a smirk. Multiple contestants shook their head. </p><p> </p><p>"Ladies first" Heather smirks, gesturing to Cody.  </p><p>"Hey!" Cody frowns when he realises that Heather was gesturing to him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alejandro and Tyler decides to pair up, as does Sierra and Cody. Frankie sits out and moves to sit next to Noah on the lounge chairs. She snickers when she sees Noah make grabby hands at her an moves to lay with him on the lounge chair.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Wait up! Doc says I'm ok to compete!" A voice shouts. Frankie shifts slightly to see Owen running towards the teens, wincing when the large boy trips, sliding towards the lounge chairs. </p><p> </p><p>"Owens back!" Chris calls, informing the other teens. </p><p>"Round one, Team Amazon. Ready?". Sierra and Cody nod from the top of the track. Chris grins and blows the horn on his megaphone. The two teens took off down the track, screaming the entire time. </p><p>"Where's Izzy?" Tyler asks curiously. Owen suddenly looks panicked.</p><p>"Some guys in green uniforms burst through the ceiling and took her away" Owen states, flailing his arms. Team Chris looked rather baffled.</p><p>"Like army guys" Owen tries to explain.</p><p>"So a military guy took Izzy away?" Noah guesses.</p><p>"Yeah, maybe it's because she's so smart now. She said that she figured out time travel" Owen whispers. Frankie raises an eyebrow at that. </p><p> </p><p>Frankie suddenly hears a loud crashing sound. </p><p> </p><p>"Fifty eight point forty nine! Team Amazon still leads a healthy margin. Now Team Victory!". Chris waits until DJ positions himself at the top of the track before blowing the horn. Frankie watches in amazement as DJ rushes through the rickety track, dropping into the pool, with ease. </p><p> </p><p>"Forty five point zero one! We have a New leader. Team Victory takes round one!" Chris grins. Frankie was surprised to see that even Chris was impressed. </p><p>"Now, round two!". Noah and Owen went next. They, didn't do too good. Owen managed to get stuck in the pipe in the bottom of the track. </p><p>"Round three!". Frankie sighs before making her way up to the track with Alejandro, raising an eyebrow when he suddenly turns around and looks at her, holding up his finger to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"I have to tell you something Frankie. I hate to see DJ suffer, and you can see how happy he is now. That's because I painted that symbol on Irene. To fool him into thinking his curse was over" Alejandro admits. Frankie's eyes widen. That evil bastard!</p><p>"Irene, no" Frankie hears DJ whisper. She wanted to cry. </p><p>"DJ!" Alejandro fakes a gasp.</p><p>"You weren't supposed to hear that. Sorry my friend. I was only trying to help" Alejandro admits sadly. DJ turns away, clearly upset. Frankie growls quietly. </p><p>"Team Amazon ready?" Chris asks Sierra curiously. The purple haired girl nods before rushing down the track. As she completes the track, Alejandro readies the board. Frankie sits behind him, glaring daggers into his back. Chris blows the horn, and off they went. Alejandro propelled them down the track, landing in the pool in a stand, catching Frankie who had yelped. When she realises who's arms she was in, she couldn't try and get away faster.</p><p>"Down down down" she orders as she try's to get out of his grasp. He lets her down, watching as she climbs out of the pool and towards Noah, hugging him when she finally gets to him. </p><p> </p><p>"Team I Am Really Really  Smoking Hot is in first place with a score of two minutes and thirty five seconds!" Chris grins. </p><p> </p><p>Frankie, along with the rest of the contestants, watch as DJ takes off, screaming as he hits seagulls, and, was that a walrus? Frankie gasps as he somehow manages to go flying. </p><p> </p><p>"Incomplete. The men win and Team Endless Non Victory goes to the elimination room one last time" Chris sighs. </p><p> </p><p>Frankie stretches before making her way back to the plane, wondering how the hell Chris was gonna get them out of this situation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11) I see London.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frankie rests her head against Noah's shoulder, sighing. Even though her team won, Team Chris was kicked out of first class. It kind of sucks, because they won, but she did get to spend a couple of days in Jamaica where they lounged and sunbaked, swam in the beautiful water, and ate tropical food. Jamaica was like a better version of first class. </p><p> </p><p>"Why are we in loser class anyway? We won last time! Or didn't lose at least" Heather sneers, unhappy about being stuck in loser class. </p><p>"Chris said he needed first class today for a secret special guest!" Sierra explains, sounding excited. </p><p>"And what Chris needs!"</p><p>"Chris takes from us!" Heather cuts Sierra off. Frankie had to agree with her. </p><p>"Ah!" Gwen suddenly yowls as Courtney accidently sat on her sunburnt hand.</p><p>"Oops, sorry. How do you even end up with sunburn on just one hand" Courtney asks curiously.</p><p>"I don't know!" Gwen frowns as she holds her hand pitifully. Frankie notices Cody fidgeting nervously and wonders if he had something to do with it. </p><p> </p><p>Courtney skitters off, coming back a few minutes later with a bucket of white slimy goop. </p><p>"Here, soak your hand in this" Courtney instructs. </p><p>"What is it?" Gwen asks curiously, hesitate to put her hand in the unknown goop.</p><p>"It'll cool the burn. It's a special mix of green tea and bird guano" Courtney explains as Gwen puts her hand in the goop with a happy sigh, her eyes widening in realisation a few seconds later. </p><p>"Wait, guano? Isn't that-"</p><p>"A nicey nice way of saying poop!" Heather interrupts with a snicker. </p><p>"Ew! Ow!" Gwen winces as she rushes to pool her hand out of the bird poop.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Confessional</p><p> </p><p>"Where did Courtney even get that much bird poop?!" Frankie asks, confused. She quickly shakes her head.</p><p>"Never mind, nope, I don't want to know" she says as she walks out of the confessional.</p><p> </p><p>Game</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Poop that's full of healing ingredients. I learned how to make it at CIT first aid weekend. It's gross, but it helps" Courtney defends, grabbing Gwen's hand softly, putting it back into the goop. Gwen sighs happily again. Frankie smiles, glad that Courtney could help Gwen sooth her hand. </p><p> </p><p>Stretching, Frankie turns when she hears a clacking noise. She raises an eyebrow at the sight of Sierra typing on an open pizza box like it was a computer. </p><p> </p><p>"Tweetor update! Gwen's hand smells like Jamaican bird doody! Cody is still cute! Uh, sixty seven characters down, seventy three left. What can I say?" Sierra mumbles to her self. Frankie shakes her head.</p><p>"Considering buying a life on Craigslist but having trouble because they are all such a major improvement" Noah mocks Sierra in a high pitched voice. Frankie had to laugh. Besides Noah, Owen laughs so hard he blows milk out of his nose. Frankie shudders. </p><p>"Dude!" Noah snaps, pissed off because most of Owen's nose milk blew all over him. </p><p>"Did I get some of my nose milkshake on you? Sorry, it's the only thing that can cool down a snoot full of Jamaican peppers" Owen explains as he pops another pepper in his mouth. He suddenly turns red and gasps for milk.</p><p>"Milk!" he wheezes, quickly drinking the last of his milk.</p><p>"Must learn how to make nose shakes like Owen, that'll impress Cody" Noah mocks Sierra again. Frankie covers her mouth, trying to smother her laugh. Owen once again laughs, this time shooting a snot and milk covered pepper out of his nose. It bounces around the plane before finally hitting poor Tyler in the face.</p><p>"Weak!" he calls, making Noah, Frankie and Owen laugh. </p><p>"Check it out! I can shoot a pepper out of whatever nostril you choose!" Owen grins, sounding excited.</p><p>"Please don't" Frankie laughs softly. </p><p>"I'm gonna go to the confessional quickly" Frankie whispers to Noah, kissing his cheek before getting up and walking off. </p><p> </p><p>Confessional </p><p> </p><p>"So, episode eleven. That's not too bad" Frankie looks around before sighing.</p><p>"I wonder how far I'll make it. I don't think I'm not the best contestant honestly. I've got a sporty background, which helps I guess. But then I have this stupid fucking leg brace!" Frankie curses, punching the wall in anger, hissing at the pain in her knuckles. </p><p>"I was always on going in season one so I didn't really have the time to think about it, but now we have more time to relax and think and...I just feel useless" Frankie frowns as she drops her head. </p><p>"I just feel like I haven't helped my team out at all. What have I even done to help? Episode one and two I did absolutely nothing to help my team. Episode three I was able to help a little because of my background with cinematography. Episode four I acted like a scaredy cat. Episode five I was able to tell my team about the alligator rumours. Which I only knew about because my sister and her wife live in New York. Episode six I managed to get my stupid self buried in snow. Episode seven I knew a little about piranhas so I was able to just swim over without any trouble. In episode eight I feel like I did nothing but pay attention to Heather. Episode nine I did nothing. And once again, I did nothing in episode ten. Watch me manage to stuff up this episode" Frankie scoffs, crossing her arms.</p><p>"And now I'm complaining like the bug baby I am!" Frankie hisses. Tears start to shed as her lip quivers. She quickly wipes her eyes, sighing one last time. Staring at the camera, she shakes her head sadly before opening the door. Her eyes widen at the sight of a man in a purple cape, holding up a dagger. Before she could scream, a burlap sack was shoved over her head. Frankie stills, finding it hard to breath all of a sudden. Tears start to fall down her cheeks as the man carried her somewhere. Where, she had no idea.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes of panicking later, Frankie was suddenly dumped onto the ground. She gets up straight away, quickly looking around so she could work out whether she would have to run or not. She stills at the sight of Chris, anger starts to boil the blood beneath her skin. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh, surprise?" Chris says with caution. He had seen the panicked look on her face, and how quickly it changed to anger at the sight of him.</p><p>"Surprise? SURPRISE?!" Frankie shouts before lunging for the host who jumps back in surprise. Frankie tries to claw at him, but is held back.</p><p>"Hey hey, calm down, shh, it's ok" Alejandro calms the blonde down. Frankie starts to tear up again before doing something no one saw coming, not even her. She hugged Alejandro. Alejandro gasps in surprise, but quickly hugs her back, patting the blondes hair. She needed to be comforted in that moment. Alejandro decides to not take advantage of someone's emotions for once and decides to just comfort her. </p><p>"So, you both just lost the first challenge! We're landing in London today. Jack the Ripper has captured you both" Chris explains. </p><p>"Obviously you are both out, but your teammates have a chance to catch Jack The Ripper, and you two get to watch!" Chris grins, gesturing to a large flat screen TV. </p><p>"Now, I gotta go torture some kids" Chris cackles before leaving. </p><p> </p><p>"You ok?" Alejandro asks, concerned. Frankie nods. </p><p>"Come on, let's sit down and see if these goofballs can win for us" Frankie mutters before moving to sit on the red couch. Alejandro nods before joining her. </p><p> </p><p>The two watch as Chris explains todays challenge. Smiling when Noah asks where she was, gasping softly in surprise when Heather asks as well.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, seems like she likes you?" Alejandro suggests. Frankie shakes her head quickly. </p><p>"No, she wouldn't like me, why would she like me?" Frankie asks in a moment of self pity, groaning when she realises she was pitying her self. </p><p>"Hey, of course she would like you. You're a good person Frankie" Alejandro reassures her. Frankie gives him a grateful smile before going back to watching the TV. </p><p>"What?! Jack The Ripper got Frankie and Al?!" Owen asks in surprised worry when Chris explains what happened. Frankie notices Alejandro's eye twitching out of the corner of her eye. </p><p> </p><p>The two watch as the two teams run around London, doing various challenges. Frankie had to laugh when they had to undress the guard. </p><p> </p><p>Frankie almost jumped at the sound of voices. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Sierra, Cody" Frankie sighs.</p><p>"Sorry you guys got out" she apologies. Cody sends her a small smile at that.</p><p>"Come join us. We're watching the teams progress" Frankie explains. The two teens grin before joining Alejandro and Frankie on the couch, happy to just sit and watch for once. </p><p> </p><p>Team Chris was now doing another challenge. They had to stretch one of the contestants to get the next clue. Tyler volunteered, showing off by jumping, landing with his legs over his shoulders. Frankie's eyes widen.</p><p> </p><p>"Impressive" she mutters.</p><p>"Quick! Tie him up before Alejandro suddenly shows up out of nowhere and makes me do it because I'm shorter" Noah grumbles. Frankie sits up, interested in where this was going.</p><p>"Why don't you like Al? He's great!" Owen smiles happily.</p><p>"I don't trust the guy. He's like an eel dipped in grease, swimming in motor oil" Noah explains. </p><p>"Dirty?" Owen guesses.</p><p>"Slippery" Noah corrects.</p><p>"Think about it, he's like Heather but with social skills" Noah shrugs. Frankie had to agree, not that she would say it out loud, in fear of what Alejandro might do. She appreciated him being gentle with her and comforting her before, but he's dangerous. He isn't afraid to manipulate and use your emotions to his advantage. He knows how to play the game, and that's dangerous. He's like season one Heather. </p><p> </p><p>Heather and Tyler soon join the teens, Heather sitting in between Frankie and Sierra while Tyler sits next to Alejandro. Last to join was Gwen and Courtney for Team Amazon, and Noah and Owen for Team Chris. </p><p> </p><p>"You guys were so stupid to be worried!" Heather speaks up, Frankie sighs, shaking her head at the girl who just looks down.</p><p>"But it was reassuring to see that some were worried" Alejandro speaks up, narrowing his eyes at Noah.</p><p>"You were watching everything?" Noah asks, sounding nervous. </p><p>"Wow, that's awkward" he mutters as he scratches the back of his head. </p><p>"Like an eel dipped in grease" Alejandro sneers as he glares at the shorter boy.</p><p>"Where I'm from, that's a compliment! Touch neighbour hood. But hey! We caught the Ripper type guy!" Noah grins, pulling both the sack and the mask off of the guys head.</p><p>"Old Man Jenkins?!" Everyone but Frankie gasps. Chris, out of seemingly nowhere, suddenly pulls another mask off.</p><p>"Ezekiel?!" everyone but Frankie gasps once again.</p><p>"What is this? An episode of Scooby Doo?" Frankie scowls. She hears Cody and Heather snicker. </p><p>"Found him in the cargo hold, home-schooling with the rats" Chef explains. Frankie looks at the boy in disgust and pity. He had olive green skin, stringy hair, and no shoes. </p><p>"I was gonna let him come back into the game if he wasn't caught, but that didn't happen" Chris shrugs. </p><p>"So who did Gwen and Courtney catch?" Heather asks, both unsure and curious.</p><p>"Well, Chris wanted a criminal so...ok, we didn't catch the right one but..." Gwen trails off before pulling the burlap sack off of...?</p><p>"Duncan?!" Frankie shouts in surprise before running to her best friend, collapsing on him and hugging him tightly. </p><p>"Squirt!" Duncan gasps in surprise before hugging his friend back tightly, frowning and pulling away sightly when he felt his shirt dampen. His eyes widen slightly at the sight of his Friend crying. He pulls Frankie back into a hug.</p><p>"Oh Frankie" Duncan sighs, rubbing her back and soothing her. After getting over the small shock, Chris explains that Duncan had to stay in the game this time. Duncan grumbles and hugs his friend tighter.  </p><p>"As a consolation prize, the D man is on Team Chris, but someone has to go" Chris grins.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the elimination room, Frankie sits between Noah and Duncan, gasping when Chris reveals that Noah has to go. She get's up, ready to hug him and say her goodbyes when Chris interrupts her. </p><p> </p><p>"No need for goodbyes Frankie, at least to Noah. Because you're going too" Chris grins evilly. Everyone gasps.</p><p>"What?" Frankie asks in surprise, her voice sounding very small in that moment.</p><p>"Two of you from Team Chris got caught before the challenge even started, so I thought one of you should go. Looks like it's you" Chris explains. Frankie sighs and quickly goes to say her goodbyes. She hugs Owen first.</p><p>"Try and win for me Big O" she smiles. Owen nods, trying not to cry. She fist bumps Tyler, narrows her eyes at Alejandro before sighing and shaking his hand, and quickly hugs Duncan. </p><p>"We'll see each other again squirt" he promises.</p><p>"Stop making it sound like I'm dying" she whines slightly. Duncan laughs as he wipes away his tears. Frankie gave her team a quick smile before sorting out her parachute. </p><p> </p><p>She sighs before holding Noah's hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Together?".</p><p>"Together". The couple jumps.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12) Hawaiian style-part 1.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frankie sit's next to Noah, holding his hand and smiling softly as she watches Geoff makes his way to the stage.</p><p> </p><p>"Yo world! Welcome to total drama aftermath! Coming to you live from the tropical shores of Hawaii. After traveling all around the world this season, we had to wrap it up with a big shot of paradise. And I'm not relaxing here solo. Oh no! Say hey to our peanut gallery". The camera pans to the ex-contestants sitting on the old couches on either side of the stage. To the left of the stage, Noah and Frankie smile as they hold hands, DJ grins, Eva crosses her arms, Tyler and Lindsay make out, Izzy smiles, and Trent waves. To the right of the stage, Harold and Justin clap while Leshawna, Beth, Katie and Sadie wave.</p><p> </p><p>"We're just two episodes away from declaring this seasons million dollar winner, and right here is where it's all gonna go down!" Geoff grins happily as the audience cheers. </p><p>"First up, it's time to say hey to some friends who got booted off the big show. Please welcome, Owen, Courtney and Duncan!". Frankie watches as the three are practically thrown on stage. </p><p>"Why did I get introduced with Owen and Jerk face?" Courtney asks, annoyed. Both Duncan and Frankie find themselves rolling their eyes at the same time. </p><p>"We're doing this way differently today" Geoff supplies unhelpfully. </p><p>"But, I-I, I still get a song right? Because I've been working on mine for weeks" Courtney speaks up.</p><p>'Yikes' Frankie mouths to Duncan, who snickers as Courtney clears her throat. </p><p>"Ho-uh-oh" Courtney starts before having Geoff cover her mouth to stop her from singing. She glares at him.</p><p>"First, I've got one more ex contestant to add to the mix". </p><p>"It's the queen of painly,  herself, Blainley!". Geoff gestures. The ex contestants gasp as they see Blainley, covered head to toe in bandages, being wheeled towards the stage. </p><p>"What did you do to the mean blonde person?" Beth asks, sounding worried. Geoff holds his hands up in surrender. </p><p>"Wasn't me. Don't you remember when Courtney and Blainley got booted out of the plane together in China? Get a load of happened next, in this previously unseen footage" Geoff grins before gesturing to the large TV screen behind them. The contestants wince as they watch Blainley fall straight through a house. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Last time on the aftermath, my most excellent co-host Bridgette, was nursing a wounded bear in Siberia. Well, the bears better, finally! But the airport officials wouldn't let her fly home because she only had Blainley's passport" Geoff explains irritably as he crosses his arms. Blainkey's muffled laugh could be heard from behind the bandages. </p><p>"So, Bridgey has been stuck in a Russian fishing boat for like, ages! But the wait is over" Geoff grins. The contestants turn and start to cheer when they see Bridgette surfing towards them. </p><p>"Geoff!" she calls, waving to her boyfriend. </p><p>"I'm so glad to see you!".</p><p>"Behind you!" Geoff shouts. Frankie's eyes widen as she sees a, surfing bear? Bridgette turns her head to look at the bear before turning back to look at Geoff, smiling.</p><p>"He's so cute, huh?!" she calls before finally making it to shore. She runs towards Geoff, managing to trip over a rock before landing on him.</p><p>"Sorry" the blonde apologises. </p><p>"No worries babe, now that my granola goddess is back to co-host, I'm feeling no pain" Geoff smiles before leaning in to kiss Bridgette, only to be punched by the bear seconds later. The ex-contestants gasp. Frankie shakes her head. This show is so weird. </p><p>"No Bruno! Bad bear" Bridgette scolds as Geoff gets up, wiping the sand off. </p><p>"Aww, he's gotten so possessive ever since I fixed his paw. But he's perfectly sweet and safe" Bridgette reassures as she pats the bear. </p><p>"As long as no one gets within three feet of me" Bridgette shrugs.</p><p>"How's a guy supposed to reunite with his girl like this?" Geoff frowns.</p><p>"Maybe he would be ok if we just like, touched elbows?" Bridgette suggests. The two smile and go to touch elbows, only to stop when Bruno growls. </p><p>"I think he's just hungry. Ok, onto the hosting".</p><p>"Our peanut gallery will soon have a say in who's gonna win the mill" Geoff reveals. </p><p>"Good, because I've got a lot to say about that" Courtney speaks up.</p><p>"Of course she does" Frankie sighs, making the few who heard her snicker. </p><p>"Cody has to win the finale, he's the only non evil player left" Owen frowns.</p><p>"That's if he and the others live long enough to compete. They're stranded in Drumheller, where the number one cause of death is being stranded in Drumheller" Harold explains.</p><p>"Are we sure they're gonna get here ok?" Bridgette asks, started to sound a little worried. </p><p>"Relax babe, these guys are survivors. Look at Heather, she's like a total drama cockroach" Geoff grins. </p><p>"I thought that was Ezekiel" Duncan speaks lazily, resting against the couch.</p><p>"Perhaps Heather is Total Drama likin. The stuff that survives forever" Harold tries. Geoff groans. </p><p>"My point is, they'll get here one way or another" Geoff states. </p><p>"And you know it's gonna be exciting, however it goes down. So, who does the peanut gallery think will win?" Geoff asks the camera. Frankie groans when music suddenly starts. She couldn't get away from the music, even in an aftermath episode. </p><p> </p><p>Bridgette and Geoff: Who you gonna root for?</p><p>Who's it gonna be?</p><p>Is it Heather, Alejandro, or will you pick Cody?</p><p>Bridgette: There's Heather, she's an ice queen,</p><p>But she's been playin' hard!</p><p>Geoff: Too bad, everybody hates her. </p><p>She'd have to pay a bodyguard!</p><p>Bridgette and Geoff: Who you gonna root for?</p><p>Who's it gonna be?</p><p>Is it Heather, Alejandro, or will you pick Cody?</p><p>Harold: (rapping) Ricki-tick-ity, you're gonna hear it from me!</p><p>The only one winning this is C-O-DY!</p><p>Pimpin' like a king, sippin' lemonade in the shade!</p><p>Kickin' it Hawaiian style, gonna take home the cheddar!</p><p>We're gonna be all smiles!</p><p>Shawty!</p><p>Courtney: Hey! How come he gets to sing?</p><p>Geoff: He doesn't! Harold!</p><p>Harold: (rapping) Ricki-ticki-ticki-tody, give it up for my man Cody!</p><p>Harold's in the house spittin' rhymes like a roadie, a roadie!</p><p>Courtney: Gwen's a boyfriend stealer!</p><p>Harold: (rapping) Ricki-tick, whoa!</p><p>Courtney: Duncan's a dead man!</p><p>Harold: (rapping) Ricki-tick, oh, no!</p><p>Geoff: Cut! Stop the music!</p><p> </p><p>"I like a party as much as the next guy, but Harold, I gotta draw the line. This is confiscated" Geoff frowns as he snatches the microphone from Harold before walking towards Bridgette.</p><p>"Here Bridge" Geoff smiles, handing Bridgette the microphone.</p><p>"Thanks Geoff" Bridgette thanks Geoff with a kiss on his cheek. Which probably wasn't the best idea, as two seconds later, Bruno growled and swung, hitting Geoff in the face. The peanut gallery gasp.</p><p>"Geoff" Bridgette gasps before turning to the bear. </p><p>"Bruno! Geoff is my boyfriend!" she scolds. Bruno frowns before angrily slumping towards the couches to the right. The peanut gallery on that side of the stage scatter, leaving poor Beth on her own with the bear. </p><p>"Can we calm him down with something?" Courtney asks from her hiding space behind Blainley, watching as Bruno sniffs a frozen Beth.</p><p>"Perhaps some Kava tea?" Harold suggests.</p><p>"Kava is a root the native Polynesians would long use to calm the mind" he explains. </p><p>"Is it also an appetite suppressant?" Beth cringes as Bruno licks her cheek. </p><p>"Before the peanut gallery holds up their flags to show us who they've chosen to root for, let's see how our finalists stack up" Bridgette suggests, gesturing to the screen above her. The screen showed a picture of Cody, Heather and Alejandro. The picture of the finalists start to spin.</p><p>"Let's see who has the best chance at taking the cashola" Geoff grins as he rubs his hands together.</p><p>"Let's see who might have earned it the hard way. With some-"</p><p>"Total, drama!" a voice on the tv speaks before showing one of the finalists. </p><p>"Cody took a bit of a beating this season. Most of it accidentally from Sierra. But when he got sick, she single-handedly kept him in the game. Of course, she is the one who made him sick" Geoff shrugs as the screen shows clips of Sierra throwing a frozen Cody into a mountain, Sierra giving Cody tea and Sierra carrying Cody in a bag while he got hit in the face with soccer balls.</p><p>"But now Sierra is out and Cody is on his own for the first time. Plus, you can't count his killer right hook out. Cody is the one who delivered the biggest punch of the season" Bridgette grins as the screen shows Cody punching Duncan in the face. Duncan glares at Frankie when she snickers. </p><p>"Gentle and sweet object of sierras affections, or wicked Duncan puncher. Cody's impossible to predict! That makes him our unknown quantity" Bridgette speaks as Geoff uses iPad given him by the total drama staff, to draw Cody as a, girl? Bridgette crosses her arms. </p><p>"Geoff, stop that". </p><p>"Next up, Alejandro" Geoff speaks. </p><p>"Alejandro has avoided injury all season. Even when he was battling rabid caterpillars in the Amazon, alien things in Area 51, and Owen's ingestion in Sweden. Plus, raise your hand if he's the reason you're here now" Bridgette glares, raising her hand along with Leshawna, Harold, Noah, DJ and Tyler.</p><p>"He's not perfect, Zeke the ripper nabbed him before he even got off the plane in London. And, he took this years most humiliating face plant in Greece. Can we see that?" Geoff grins as the screen shows Alejandro crashing into the hurdle. Frankie laughs to herself.</p><p>"At least he's in the final three" Courtney frowns. </p><p>"Only because Sierra blew up the plane and got kicked out. Otherwise he would be gone" Harold states.</p><p>"Exactly!" Geoff agrees.</p><p>"Dudes got a horseshoe up his but the size of Texas!" Geoff states grumpily as he drew on Alejandro's picture, making him look like a devil. </p><p>"As for Heather this season, she's managed to outwit and outlast albino alligators, baby birds, and all the haters on her team. And that's a lot of hate!" Bridgette states. </p><p>"Nothing seems to stop her. From loosing a tooth, once again Leshawna, nice work. To getting bird slapped by an angry condor.</p><p>"If Cody's the unknown quantity, and Alejandro is captain comeback, that makes Heather an unstoppable force" Bridgette surprisingly smiles, raising an eyebrow at the sight of Heather drawn as a vampire.</p><p>"How is that unstoppable? She looks like a vampire".</p><p>"Exactly, they're evil and undead. They're totally unstoppable" Geoff grins. Bridgette shakes her head with a smile.</p><p>"So far this race is still too far to call. Let's take a closer look at what might stop our finalists in they're tracks".</p><p>"Cody has some serious allergies, and his epipen was destroyed when the plane went kablooey" Bridgette explains. </p><p>"If the final challenge includes a hike through the foggy jungle, he might not make it back out" Geoff states.</p><p>"As for Alejandro, he's a way picky eater. His body is a temple that will not accept fatty processed or chemical based foods" Bridgette explains. </p><p>"Bro better pray there won't be any kind of eating challenge without Courtney around to cheat for him" Geoff grins.</p><p>"And heather's biggest weakness, other than her heinous attitude, seems to be Alejandro, and lately Frankie" Bridgette smirks, glancing at Frankie who blushed. </p><p>"Totally, he seems to throw her off her game just by being. If she wants to beat him, she'll have to figure out how to block him out. And same with Frankie here, although Heather doesn't seem to get as distracted with Frankie as she does Alejandro, she better hope that Frankie doesn't smile in her direction" Geoff smirks. Frankie blushes crimson, covering her face with her hands. Duncan snickers slightly, surprised at this new found information, while Noah rubs her back, smiling slightly as he found the situation slightly amusing.</p><p>"Here's where it gets interesting. It's time to vote for your favourite finalists" Geoff smiles. Everyone moves to grab a flag with the face of their favourite finalist on them.</p><p> </p><p>Courtney, Tyler, Lindsay, Katie and Sadie were on team Alejandro. Duncan, Owen, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Noah, Eva, Justin, Trent, Gwen and Beth were on team Cody. And Frankie was on team Heather. And Blainley suddenly became a part of team Heather when Duncan gave her a Heather flag. </p><p>"There's no way that Cody can beat Alejandro. He can't even fend off Sierra" Courtney states. Frankie roles her eyes. </p><p>"Yeah but she's persistent" Owen shrugs.</p><p>"Alejandro blew all of you off the map. He's the best player the game has ever had" Courtney smirked. </p><p>"But Cody is the only nice guy left. He deserves the cash" Harold states. Frankie huffs and stands up gaining everyone's attention. </p><p>"The three of them all have a chance to win, and you shouldn't dismiss Cody because he's not like Alejandro. Look at Beth and Duncan in action. Two completely different people, with different personalities and different sets of skills. Duncan's a trouble maker who steals, vandalises, has gone to juvenile detention, he's had it rough sometimes, and he's seen as tough. And Beth, she's shy and sweet and smart. And who won? Beth. They both had a chance but at the end of the day it was Beth, so don't dismiss Cody" Frankie frowns. </p><p>"Don't forget that Alejandro is the reason that you're here too Courtney" Frankie smirks. Courtney glares at her. </p><p>"Cody is nice, and Alejandro's persistent. But look at Heather, final four in season one, and final three in season three. She has more of a chance than either of them when you really think about it. You might think she's mean, but she was playing the game, she just had a different strategy then the rest of us. And it worked" Frankie shrugged. Quite of a few of the contestants nodded, having to agree with the blonde girl.</p><p>"Having saying that, I am team Heather, but I would love it if Heather or Cody wins" she admits as she sits down. Team Cody smiles at her. </p><p>"Good points Frankie, I have to completely agree" Geoff grins.</p><p>"Yeah same. I almost want to be on team Heather myself" Bridgette smiles. Frankie sends the couple a smile. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh, not to interrupt, but is the tea ready" Beth asks nervously as Bruno starts to lick his chops. An intern walks over, holding a tray with a teapot and a cup.</p><p>"Allow me. I did a whole summer of animal training at Magic Steve's circus and aeronautics camp" Harold explains before smilingly nervously the bear.</p><p>"He there nice bear. You're a very handsome Ursus arctos arctos aren't you? And I have a delicious nutritious, karva based treat for you. Now open wide" Harold orders, holding up the teapot. The bear growls, startling Harold into accidentally throwing the teapot in the air, that just so happened to land in the bears mouth. Bruno happily drinks the tea before yawning.</p><p>"After forty four days without you, I could really use a hug" Bridgette smiles happily. Geoff goes to hug her, only to have Bruno walk over, yawn, and fall on top of him. Bridgette squealed.</p><p>"Geoff!" she gasped before glancing at the camera. </p><p>"Uh, uh, coming up next, a few lucky members of our peanut gallery will face off in an exciting and death-defying surf challenge, and a chance to win a huge advantage for the contestant they're backing up" Bridgette quickly explains.</p><p>"All that and more, when we return, on total, drama, aftermath!" Geoff speaks, his voice muffled. </p><p>"Get Bruno off of my honey bunch!" Bridgette demands and she tries to push the sleeping bear off of her boyfriend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13) Hawaiian style-part 2.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Welcome back to the total drama aftermath, where all wild animals have been restrained. Now, we're going to this aftermath to a whole new level of awesome! Here's Bridgette with the deets" Geoff grins. The camera pans to see Bridgette, along with the ex-contestants standing next to a waterfall. </p><p>"Thanks Geoff! So, peanut gallery, have you missed being in the game?" Bridgette asks curiously. The peanut gallery blink, staying quiet. </p><p>"Great! Because you're going to be competing to help your favourite final three contestants win" Bridgette reveals. Frankie hears Blainley mumble something beneath her bandages before falling over. </p><p>"I'm the only person who feels sorry for her?" Bridgette questions with a frown. </p><p>"Will anyone volunteer to help her?". Everyone stays quiet as Bridgette frowns.</p><p>"Owen? Come on, you're a nice guy" Bridgette tries to guilt trip Owen.</p><p>"Um, I can't right? You don't understand, it's cause we're not on the right team. Uh, sorry" Owen apologises, obviously not sorry. Bridgette glares at him. </p><p>"Wait, how is it that Alejandro has five people on his team, but Heather only has two? Owen, Eva, Justin and Leshawna, you're on team Heather with Blainley and Frankie" Bridgette states.</p><p>"Oh come on!" Owen groans.</p><p>"I'm glad you're all so passionate about who you're supporting, because one member of each team is about to risk your lives for your favourite finalists. Any volunteers?" Geoff grins. Frankie freezes, wondering if she should volunteer for her team. She likes Heather and all and was the only one who willingly joined her team, but she doesn't know if she should do this challenge. even if it is a surfing challenge. After the challenges in each episode that made her panic, she isn't sure if she really wants to volunteer. </p><p>"I am the winingest member of my team" Courtney smirks. Frankie roles her eyes. CIT can't even use real fucking words.</p><p>"I beg of you to let me be Cody's proxy" Harold speaks.</p><p>"If you're moronic enough to want to go on a surfing suicide mission, hey, be my guest" Duncan shrugs. </p><p>"Yes! know why? I get to show Leshawna my improved surfing skills" Harold grins.</p><p>"Who's going represent team Heather?" Bridgette asks, watching as all of team Heather steps back. </p><p>"Blainley volunteers, perfect!" Geoff grins. </p><p>"Let's take a look at what Courtney, Harold and Blainley, are up against". </p><p>"Players have to race to the top and then snag one of the traditional Hawaiian Leis, from Lono, the Hawaiian god of prosperity and sporting events. Then, grab a board and take it back down the stream. Oh, and when you get to the bottom, watch out for a tiny lava spray" Geoff explains. Harold and Courtney gasp.</p><p>"Maybe we shouldn't be making Blainley do this" Bridgette suggests. </p><p>"She's so, you know, helpless" she states.</p><p>"Somebody's got to do it, and it ain't gonna be me. Or you" Geoff shrugs. </p><p>"Ok Blainley I'll help you up to the top" Owen cracks. </p><p>"I don't even wanna think about what Heather might do to me if we lose because I didn't help".</p><p>"First, here is some pictures of animals you can find in Hawaii" Geoff speaks up, gesturing to the board. </p><p>"If you went to the Maui zoo" Brdigette smiles.</p><p>"Each team must pick an animal to represent the spirit of their player. Blainley which animal best represents Heather?".  Frankie watches as the blonde points to the board.</p><p>"I think she's pointing to the Doberman" Owen speaks for Blainley.</p><p>"Then Heather's spirit animal is a Doberman, perfect" Bridgette states.</p><p>"Harold, can you choose for Cody?". </p><p>"Gosh, why are there so many vicious ones?" Harold asks as he stares at the board. </p><p>"You know this is a half hour show right?" Geoff asks as Harold stares at the board, thinking. </p><p>"Technically it's twenty two minutes, and that includes opening and closing credits" Harold states before going back to staring at the board. </p><p>"Deer, Cody's a dear" he states. Frankie frowns as the ex-contestants laugh. </p><p>"Laugh if you want to, but I have my reasons" Harold shrugs. </p><p>"Ones that go beyond his large innocent eyes and tiny tail". Frankie raises an eyebrow.</p><p>"Courtney, have you got a choice for Alejandro?". </p><p>"I'm gonna go with jaguar Bridgette" Courtney speaks.</p><p>"Jaguar, are you sure?" Geoff asks the brunette.</p><p>"Of course I am. They're smart, they're lean, they're fast" Courtney states.</p><p>"They're spotty, you shouldn't leave them alone with your kitten. Ok then! But here's the catch. If you get past that pesky lava spray with your Leis in tact, you have to put your Lei on your team's spirit animal to win" Geoff explains, grinning as the ex-contestants watch as an intern jumps away from the Doberman.</p><p>"And you mocked me for the dear. Never doubt my mad skills. I am always ahead of this game" Harold grins smugly.</p><p>"Except when you're not. Which you won't be, because I can totally handle a jaguar" Courtney speaks.</p><p>"Big game talk for someone who's afraid of green jelly" Frankie shrugs, smiling to herself as Courtney glares at her while the others laugh.</p><p>"Oh, I'm gonna have to keep helping Blainley through the Doberman thing aren't I?" Owen sighs.</p><p>"Whoever lays their team's animal first, will win a major advantage for their finalists. Second place get's a minor advantage" Bridgette explains. </p><p>"And last place gets squat. Which is gonna make the final challenge pretty impossible for their dude, assuming they even get that far" Geoff grins.</p><p>"Good luck you guys" Bridgette smiles.</p><p>"Aaaaand, go".</p><p> </p><p>"Prepare to lose to my mad skills!" Harold shouts before quickly dashing off.</p><p>"Prepare to lose to my, sane ones" Courtney shouts back before running after him. Owen watches the two before looking back at Blainley.</p><p>"Up we go, okay, oh oops!" Owen shouts as Blainley falls.</p><p>"Oh I'm sorry, here let me just put you, oh!" Owen shouts as Blainley falls backwards. It wasn't that funny, but Frankie and Duncan were trying not to laugh. </p><p>"Please don't hurt me later for this, it was an accident I swear" Owen apologises as Blainley glares at him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The ex-contestants watch as Harold and Courtney make their way up the hill, and to the Lono statue. Owen right behind them with an even more banged up Blainley. Frankie nearly loses it when she hears the ding sound, but calms down when Geoff explains the Harold, Cortney and Owen get to sing.</p><p> </p><p>Courtney: Rockin' it Hawaii style!Surfing down this magic mile!Hoping I don't get burned by,The lava that's a-flyin'!</p><p> </p><p>Harold: One last chance to prove my might.That's what keeps me up at night!Why else would I volunteer, For something death-defyin'?</p><p> </p><p>Courtney: I'm winning for real! </p><p> </p><p>Harold: Yeah, yeah!I'm winning this deal!</p><p> </p><p> Courtney: Yeah, yeah!I'm a surfing genie!</p><p> </p><p>Harold: Yeah, yeah!I'm winning, you'll see!</p><p> </p><p>Courtney: Yeah, yeah!</p><p> </p><p>Owen: Sure, you're stiff, and don't move much,So what if you can't such and such,You're the queen......of Heather's team! So! Go show them you're a winner!</p><p> </p><p>Courtney: I'm winning for Al!</p><p> </p><p> Chorus: Yeah, yeah!</p><p> </p><p>Courtney: Cause I'm his kind of ga-al.</p><p> </p><p>Chorus: Yeah, yeah!</p><p> </p><p>Harold: Cody needs my mad skills!</p><p> </p><p>Chorus: Yeah, yeah!</p><p> </p><p>Harold: Givin' Leshawna...Some thrills! (lava starts shooting from the sky)</p><p> </p><p>Courtney: Ah! Ah! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! D'ah!</p><p> </p><p>Harold: Ow! No fair! </p><p> </p><p>Owen: This is messed up, it's true!Sorry, Blaineley, don't sue!</p><p> </p><p>Harold: Step aside, let me through!</p><p> </p><p>Chorus: Yeah, yeah!</p><p> </p><p>Courtney: I'm still coming for you,</p><p> </p><p>Chorus: Yeah, yeah!</p><p> </p><p>Courtney: Oh, I'm winning this time!</p><p> </p><p>Chorus: Yeah, yeah!</p><p> </p><p>Harold: Sorry Courtney, it's mine!</p><p> </p><p>Chorus: Yeah, yeah!</p><p> </p><p>Owen: Sorry about my behind.</p><p> </p><p>Chorus: Yeah, yeah!</p><p> </p><p>Courtney, Harold and Owen: Oh, I'm winning this time! Yeah, yeah, yeah! </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As the three finish the song, the ex-contestants watch as Harold's Lei get's eaten by the deer while Owen slips, sending Blainley rocketing through the sky.</p><p> </p><p>"She's doing it, she's doing it!" Owen cheers as the Lei slips off of Blainley and onto a now confused Doberman. </p><p> </p><p>Bridgette, Geoff and Owen wince as Blainley starts to sink. Their attention turns to a screaming Courtney, who closes her eyes at the sight of the angry Jaguar, who ends up just as confused as the Doberman when the Lei slips onto his neck. </p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" Courtney speaks when she got to the surface, cheering when she sees her Lei on the jaguar.</p><p>"Courtney does it! No way!" Geoff grins as the audience cheers.</p><p>"What about Blainley?" Bridgette asks, worried about the poor girl. Geoff scratches his head.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess somebody better go fish her out" Geoff nods, sounding like he couldn't care less.</p><p>"Medic, or, lifeguard" he calls. Instead of either of those, it's Bruno who saves the day. Geoff laughs as Bruno doggy paddles back to shore, with Blainley in his mouth.</p><p>"Look babe, she's a chew toy! Seems about right" he grins. Bridgette smiles. </p><p>"Aww, I'm so glad to have you back" Bridgette beams.</p><p>"It goes both ways babe, you're the best co-host in the biz" Geoff coos. </p><p>"Ew, love" Frankie speaks from her new spot besides Noah.</p><p>"Yeah, gross" he replies. The two stare at each other before chuckling quietly. </p><p>"Um, excuse me for interrupting, but where's my prize?" Courtney speaks sup. </p><p>"That was pretty unbelievable Courtney, seriously! No one was suppose to win" Geoff reveals.</p><p>"What?!" Courtney, Harold and Owen ask angrily as the audience and ex-contestants gasp. </p><p>"It was Chris' idea, but someone did win, because girls rule! And thanks to Courtney, Alejandro is going to receive a major advantage to use in the final challenge" Bridgette states as an intern brings out a wheelbarrow. </p><p>"Team Cody congrats, you win a minor advantage, a baby stroller, yay!".</p><p>"And since team Heather came in last, Heather wins nothing but a pile of bear drool" Geoff grins evilly. Frankie roles her eyes, before pausing. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>One last confessional</p><p> </p><p>"Hang on, Harold didn't even get the Lei of the deer, it ate it. And then Owen and Blainley got their Lei on the Doberman, meaning that they're technically first, and Courtney got hers on second. Meaning team Heather was first and should of won. What the fuck?!" the blonde swears, glaring at the camera.</p><p> </p><p>End of confession.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>